El Dragón Omega
by OmegaSpyro
Summary: La vida para Prometeo era normal hasta que se le encomendó una gran y peligrosa misión evitar que la galaxia sea consumida por el poder del Sol, pero no estará solo tendrá compañía de Spyro y Cynder además de una dragona blanca llamada Zory.
1. Chapter 1

_**El Dragón Omega**_

Todo estaba tranquilo, los dragones iban y venían, una vez el mundo a salvo. Spyro y Cynder vivían tranquilamente en el templo del dragón, en la ciudad warfang se fundó una escuela y todo era totalmente normal. Mientras un dragón de color gris oscuro, vientre y alas carmesí, cuatro cuernos dos en la nuca en forma de letra [¨C¨] y los otros dos sobre la cabeza en forma de casilla de división ¨⌐¨ y también una cresta entre sus cuernos, el dragón tenía ojos cafés y extrañamente cuatro alas y tres colas y en cada una tenía una afilada cuchilla, además el dragón tenía cuatro dedos en lugar de tres, sin olvidar unas marcas en el cuello y cara. Las marcas del cuello tenían forma de colmillo y las de la cara comenzaban de la raíz de los cuernos en forma de ¨C¨ y luego formaban una letra ¨S¨ que terminaba en punta unos pocos milímetros bajo los ojos del dragón, y también un extraño símbolo que llevaba en la frente y en la palma de la pata derecha ¨Ω¨ que ningún dragón sabia que significaba, ese símbolo.

─ ¡Prometeo, despierta llegaras tarde a la academia! ─ Se escucho la voz de Zonoya una dragona de color rojo, ciega del ojo derecho, vientre amarillo pálido, cuernos en forma de ¨S¨ salían de los costados de su cabeza en el lomo tenía una mancha celeste y también en sus patas hasta casi llegar al codo de las patas delanteras y el tobillo de las patas traseras, además Zonoya tenía una afilada cuchilla metálica y también una mancha celeste a lo largo de la cola

*toca la puerta* ─ Prometeo vamos levántate ya ─ dijo Zonoya

─ Un momento Zonoya…mejor pasa por favor ─ dijo Prometeo

Al entrar Zonoya soltó una risita pues las tres colas del dragón se enredaron entre sus patas traseras.

─ A veces me pregunto ¿Por qué tengo tres colas y cuatro alas? ─ Se quejo Prometeo

─ Pero te han ayudado mucho, eres más rápido que Cynder, las colas te sirven cuando das un giro en combate, recuerda que cada herramienta se usa de una forma…ya esta anda ve come el desayuno y ve a clase ─ dijo Zonoya tranquilamente

─ ¿Qué hay de mi habitación? No la he arreglado ─ dijo Prometeo

─ Yo la arreglo anda llegaras tarde─ dijo Zonoya

Prometeo antes de irse abrazo a Zonoya y está también lo abrazo cariñosamente, Prometeo se puso en marcha hacia la academia de warfang. Prometeo volaba por la y en poco tiempo llego al patio de la academia donde Spyro y Cynder lo esperaban.

─ Hola chicos, buen día ─ saludo Prometeo

─ Volví a llegar primero grandote ─ dijo la dragona negra mientras abrazaba a su hermano

─ Hey tu no tienes cuatro alas y tres colas ─ dijo Prometeo algo molesto

─ Aun me sorprende que sean hermanos y no lo supieran ─ dijo Spyro mientras hacia un saludo que él y Prometeo sincronizaron

─ tardaron mucho pero ya dominan su saludo ─ dijo Cynder en tono burlón

Los tres siguieron hablando cuando, tres dragones llegaron, un dragón rojo con detalles azules, cuernos de toro, una pluma en la punta de la cola y el vientre naranja claro, de nombre Inferno, un dragón muy parecido a Inferno con los mismos detalles azules, de vientre color crema y una especie de hacha en la cola, de nombre Night y por ultimo una dragona de color negro, vientre rosado pálido, una pluma en la punta de la cola, orejas puntiagudas en lugar de cuernos de nombre Raven.

─ ¿Qué hay chicos? ─ saludo Raven

─ Buen día ─ saludo Night

─ Hey Pro, ¿Cómo estas Cynder?, ¿Qué hay de nuevo Spyro? ─ saludo Inferno

─ Hola chicos ─ saludaron Spyro, Cynder y Prometeo

─ Prometeo tenemos que hablar ─ dijo Raven mientras mordía la ala de Prometeo

Los dos dragones fueron hasta una de las entradas de los salones.

─ au, au ,au mi ala ─ se quejaba Prometeo

─ Bien ahora que estamos solos, una amiga mía quiere conocerte ─ dijo la dragona negra mientras alaba a Prometeo por los cuernos

─ Está bien pero deja de estar halándome cada vez que quieres hablar conmigo ─ dijo el dragón gris que apareció frente a Raven

─ ¿Cómo…? Así tu tele transportación ─ decía Raven sorprendida

─ bien querías presentarme a alguien bueno pues vamos ─ dijo Prometeo ansioso ya que le gusta conocer gente

Los dos dragones caminaron por toda la academia hasta llegar a un foro donde había algunos alumnos de la maestra Cantú enseñaba música para enseñar algo de cultura a los jóvenes, Prometeo y Raven entraron al lugar donde se encontraba ese foro, cuando Raven escucho que la llamaban y al voltear vieron a esa persona que estaba interesada en conocer a Prometeo.

─ Prometeo ella es Zory, Zory Prometeo ─ los presento la dragona y ambos dieron un paso adelante

─ te pareces un poco a mi ─ dijeron Prometeo y Zory al mismo tiempo

Zory era de color blanco, vientre y alas amarillas, en la punta de la cola tenía una pluma además de una marca en el pecho en forma de luna, dos cuernos muy parecidos a los de Cynder y otros dos en forma de ¨C¨, pero lo que más le intereso a Prometeo eran los ojos celestes de Zory y a la dragona también le gustaban los ojos del dragón.

─ Am chicos despierten, están llamando la atención ─ dijo Raven

─ Si perdona Raven es que b-bueno no es nada ─ tartamudeaba el dragón gris

─ Ha, ha miren nada más quien es, Zory ─ dijo una dragona con intención de molestar a Zory

─ Terra sabia que estabas aquí, lo note por tus malos acordes ─ dijo Zory desafiada mente

─ Muy graciosa, vaya veo que ya tienes novio y es nada más y nada menos que Prometeo ─ dijo Terra de color verde, vientre celeste y cuernos similares a los de una cabra

─ Si es mi novio y a ti que te importa ─ gruño Zory

─ Muy bien creo que será mejor irnos, vamos chicas ─ dijo Prometeo

─ Zory, Prometeo tiene un punto ─ dijo Raven calmando a Zory

─ si tienen razón vámonos ─ dijo Zory mientras caminaba al lado de Raven y Prometeo

─ si mejor vete sabes que toco mejor los acordes que tu ─ dijo Terra y estas palabras ofendieron a la dragona blanca

─ ¿Qué dijiste?, tu y tus amiguitas creen que son mejores que RED ─ dijo Zory mientas se volteaba y las integrantes de su banda musical se unían a ella

─ Si eso escuchaste ─ dijo Terra

─ bien en ese caso te reto, a tocar su mejor canción contra la mejor de mi banda y yo ─ dijo Zory mientras subía al escenario o foro

Zory y su banda llamada RED subieron al foro y prepararon varios instrumentos, y empezaron a afinarlos, cuando Terra y su banda tocaron primero mientras ellas aun afinaban sus instrumentos, lo que le pareció un poco raro a Prometeo era que Zory y las integrantes podían pararse como un guepardo. Zory tenía una guitarra colgada mientras miraba a Terra tocar su canción hasta que termino.

─ Ok está vez si será difícil superarte tocaron bastante bien lo admito, pero es nuestro turno ─ dijo Zory antes de poner sus dedos sobre las cuerdas

Red like roses fill my dreams and brings me to the place you rest...  
White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test  
Black the beast descends from shadows!  
Yellow beauty! Burns gold!

*música de fondo durante un rato calmada y después una pausa para tocar más rápido un violín, batería y demás y después tocan otro estilo de música mientras Zory canta*

I couldn't take it; couldn't stand another minute  
Couldn't bear another day without you in it  
All of the joy that I had known for all my life  
Was stripped away from me the minute that you died

To have you in my life was all I ever wanted  
But now without you I'm a soul forever haunted  
Can't help but feel that I had taken you for granted  
No way in Hell that I can ever comprehend this

*todas cantan* I wasn't dreaming when they told me you were gone  
I was wide awake and feeling that they had to be wrong  
How could you leave me when you swore that you would stay  
Now I'm trapped inside a nightmare every single f'ing day

It's like a movie, but there's not a happy ending  
Every scene fades black, and there's no pretending  
This little fairy tale doesn't seem to end well  
There's no knight in shining armor who will wake me from the spell

*solo Zory* I know you didn't plan this  
You tried to do what's right  
But in the middle of this madness  
I'm the one you left to win this fight

Red like roses  
Fills my head with dreams and finds me  
Always closer  
To the emptiness and sadness  
That has come to take the place of you

I know you're broken down by anger and by sadness  
You feel I left you in a world that's full of madness  
Wish I could talk to you, if only for a minute  
Make you understand the reasons why I did it

I wanna tell you that you're all that ever mattered  
Want you to know that, for eternity, I'm shattered  
I tried so hard just to protect you, but I failed too  
And, in a prison of abandonment, I've jailed you

I never planned that I would leave you there alone  
I was sure that I would see you when I made it back home  
And all the times I swore that it would be okay  
Now I'm nothing but a liar, and you're thrown into the fray

This bedtime story ends with misery ever after  
The pages are torn, and there's no final chapter  
I didn't have a choice: I did what I had to do  
I made a sacrifice, but forced a bigger sacrifice on you

I know you've lived a nightmare  
I caused you so much pain  
But, baby, please don't do what I did  
I don't want you to waste your life in vain

Red like roses  
Fills my head with dreams and finds me  
Always closer  
To the emptiness and sadness  
that has come to take the place of you

You're not the only one who needed me: I thought you understood  
You were the one I needed, and you left me as I always feared you would  
Would I change it if I could?  
It doesn't matter how  
The petals scattered now  
Every nightmare just discloses  
It's your blood that's red like roses  
And no matter what I do  
Nothing ever takes the place of you *musica por un momento breve*

Red like roses  
Fills my head with dreams and finds me  
Always closer  
To the emptiness and sadness  
that has come to take the place of you.

─ Maldita sea bien tu ganas por está vez, pronto lograremos vencerlas ─ dijo Terra molesta mientras Zory bajaba y Prometeo se acercaba a ella

─ estuvieron increíble todas, creo que por eso me eras familiar Zory, eres la líder de RED ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? ─ dijo Prometeo fascinado por conocer la banda que tanto admira, cuando las integrantes empujan a Zory cerca de Prometeo

*se sonroja* ─ Me alegra que nos reconozcas pero ¿cómo sabías de nuestra banda? ─ se preguntaba Zory

─ El tener ciertas ¨habilidades¨ ayuda ─ dijo Prometeo

─ Ok luego me explicas hay que ir a clase estas en el grupo de Raven ¿no? ─ dijo Zory

─ Si él está en el grupo bueno vamos vayamos a clase ─ dijo Raven

Los tres dragones se despidieron de las demás dragonas y se fueron camino a la clase de combate, donde el guardián Terrador enseñaba técnicas de ataque y defensa, pero también aprendían sobre algunas técnicas de dragones con distintos elementos.

**Hasta aquí el primer cap. Les dejo a su imaginación sobre como es la academia y los personajes que no describí, espero verlos en el siguiente cap. Soy OmegaSpyro y hasta otra.**


	2. ¿Que está pasando?

**_¿Qué está pasando?_**

**N/: La canción del cap. Anterior se llama Red like roses como me gusta mucho la música puede que encuentren varias canciones, otra cosa realmente no se qué escribir mientras avance la historia veremos que tal bueno los dejo con este nuevo cap.**

Después de salir de clases, Prometeo le pregunto a Zory si quería pasear un poco así se conocerían un poco más afondo, y así fue los dos caminaban por las calles de la ciudad y Zory tenía algunos problemas pues ya que su banda era conocida pues tenía que estar saludando a todo fan con el que se toparan.

─ La verdad me sorprende, que naciste en el continente vecino y se mudaron hasta aquí, debió ser pesado ─ dijo Prometeo

─ La verdad si pero por unos brazaletes que me regalo mi abuela, pues pude llevar algunas cosas ─ dijo Zory

─ ¿Cómo? Espera esos brazaletes de casualidad son plateados con algunas rayas bronce, y una esmeralda ─ pregunto el dragón

─ Si ¿Por qué? ─ respondió la dragona blanca

─ Son los brazaletes de la luna azul, se dice que solo los que pertenecieron a una raza llamada lunae pueden usarlos pero esa raza hace tiempo que se extinguió me hubiera gustado conocer por lo menos a uno ─ explico Prometeo

─ Esa raza aun no se extingue mi familia y yo pertenecemos a esa raza ─ dijo Zory

─ Espera enserio perteneces a esa raza, entonces puedes hablarme sobre tu raza ─ dijo Prometeo

─ está bien te lo explicare, pero primero terminemos el paseo ─ dijo Zory

Los dos dragones caminaron un rato hasta que vieron un dragón de hielo al parecer estaba vendiendo helados. Prometeo fue un caballero y compro uno para Zory y se sentaron sobre la hierba de un parque, pero lo que le intrigo a Zory era que al pagar de la pata de Prometeo, se genero una pequeña bolsa y pago.

─ me gustaría saber algo ─ dijo Zory

─ ¿Qué cosa? ─ pregunto el dragón de cuatro alas

─ ¿De dónde salió esa bolsa de donde pagaste? ─ pregunto Zory cosa que tomo por sorpresa a Prometeo

─ bueno no sé porque pero puedo generar muchas cosas incluso hacer un clon de alguien, mira esto ─ dijo Prometeo mientras de sus patas, ojos, sus marcas y el símbolo salía una aura dorada creando otra Zory igual a la verdadera

─ Wow eso es genial, no eres como los demás dragones, tal vez perteneces a una raza parecida a la mía ─ dijo Zory

─ Bueno más bien una vez leí algo en un libro sobre razas, una se llamaba solare y en una parte decía que los solares pueden crear cosas, por ejemplo el clon ─ dijo Prometeo

─ ¿otro detalle? ─ pregunto Zory

─ también leí que los solares pueden tele transportarse, cosa que puedo hacer ─ dijo Prometeo cosa que le intereso a Zory

─ bueno dejando esto de lado ¿quieres un poco? ─ dijo Zory ofreciendo algo de su helado que compraron para ella

─ Si gracias ─ respondió Prometeo

Los dos dragones probaron el helado al mismo tiempo por muy poco sus labios casi se tocan, cuando la siguiente vez que lo hicieron de esa manera los labios de ambos se tocaron, al hacer besarse accidentalmente Prometeo comenzó a sonrojarse mucho y Zory solo se volteo con una pequeña sonrisa y también sonrojada mostrando el contraste de sus escamas blancas.

─ e-este-y-yo-q-quiero decir ─ tartamudeaba el dragón gris

─ tranquilo fue…bueno…lindo ─ dijo Zory más sonrojada

─ S-si…am creo que mejor te llevo a casa ─ dijo Prometeo algo nervioso

─ está bien, gracias por llevarme a casa ─ dijo Zory mientras seguían hablando

Los dos dragones estuvieron caminando por las calles de la ciudad, todo tranquilo y después de dejar a Zory en casa. Prometeo se fue a casa donde vio a Zonoya hablando con un dragón gris claro de vientre blanco, cuernos similares a los de Ignitus, dos cuernos en forma de ¨L¨ salían de los costados de la quijada, uno pequeño bajo la barbilla, un pequeño reloj de arena colgaba de un collar. Además el dragón gris tenía una especie de bastón.

─ Prometeo qué bueno que llegas, el es Tempo él será tu nuevo maestro de control elemental ─ dijo Zonoya

─ escuche que tienes algunas habilidades, con el humo lo cual cuenta como elemento viento ─ dijo el dragón que se acercó a Prometeo y se agacho para ver detalladamente a Prometeo

─ bueno si tengo ciertas habilidades señor ─ dijo el joven dragón

─ sabes ese símbolo que llevas me recuerda algo ─ dijo Tempo sorprendiendo a Prometeo ya que el símbolo no se notaba mucho por las escamas grises y el de la pata casi nunca se veía

─ ¿Cómo sabía de mi símbolo? ¿Zonoya se lo menciono? ─ comenzó a lanzar preguntas el dragón de dieciséis años

─ No joven dragón, el símbolo se confunde con tus escamas y el de tu pata pues casi nunca se le puede ver, pero eso no es lo que quería decir tu símbolo perteneció a muchos dragones y tu pareces ser uno de ese grupo, te contare lo que se y no solo usaras tu mente sino también veras varias cosas ─ dijo Tempo mientras se sentaba y levantaba la cola y al bajarla había una especie de portal pero era pequeño como si fuera una pantalla

En esa especie de pantalla se podía ver varios dragones similares a Prometeo con cuatro alas y tres colas, todo avanzaba en la escena cuando se vio lo que era un terreno, incendiado, con bolas de fuego cayendo, un volcán haciendo erupción, magma resbalando por los bordes de este. Dragones peleando a muerte y unas extrañas esferas de energía que al parecer podían tomar forma de cualquier animal.

**_Flash Back comienzo_**

_´´Señor ¿Qué haremos? Los dragones con el símbolo creen tener el poder para dominar el mundo o destruirlo´´_

_´´Tranquilo, no pasara nada ninguno de estos es el Omega, el definitivo, el ultimo dragón de la estirpe, el ultimo solare´´_

_´´E-está seguro de eso´´_

_´´Si mientras todo este bien mis hijos crecerán y dejaran nuestro legado´´_

_´´pero usted sabe bien que uno de los príncipes nos traicionara destruyendo todo´´_

_´´lo sé pero no creo que sea el pequeño´´_

_´´quiere decir que…´´_

_´´si uno de los dos es el Omega espero que no sea el pequeño´´_

_´´¿por qué? Señor´´_

_´´ el pequeño tiene un futuro al igual que el mayor, el problema es que puedo ver que Hairo tiene una aura negra concentrada y el otro no la tiene´´_

_´´entonces se refiere que…´´_

_´´así es mi querido servidor, Hairo es el Omega espero no se salga de control tengo muchas esperanzas en mis dos hijos, perdí a su madre pero no los perderé a ellos´´_

_´´calma señor no pasara´´_

_´´como sabes el omega tiene el poder de salvar o destruir la galaxia, no el mundo´´_

**_Fin Flash Back_**

Prometeo se levanto repentinamente de su sueño pues tuvo unas visiones extrañas, en las cuales escuchaba a dos dragones hablar sobre lo que Tempo le explico en la tarde del día anterior. Prometeo concilió el sueño en poco tiempo, para sumirse en sus sueños, pero en lugar de despertar en algún lugar con alguien especial para él. Despertó en una sala con varias estanterías llenas de libros, un reloj de arena gigante en medio del lugar, al parecer alguien vivía en ese extraño lugar.

─ Hola, ¿hay alguien ahí?, ¿Por qué tantos libros? ─ se preguntaba el dragón

─ Bueno no por nada me conocen como el cronista ─ se escucho una voz

Al levantarse del suelo Prometeo vio a un dragón adulto azul, con un cristal colgando de un collar, al parecer varios bolsillos con algunas cosas, los cuernos del dragón eran iguales a los de Tempo.

─ Mi nombre joven dragón es Ignitus, me sorprende que seas el primer dragón omega sin deseos de destruir cosas ─ dijo el cronista mientras se acercaba a una estantería y un libro flotaba hacia el

─ ¿dragón omega? No entiendo lo que quiere decir señor ─ dijo Prometeo

─ mira en este libro hay algo de información de tu raza los solare ─ dijo Ignitus

Prometeo leyó gran parte del libro ya que leía mucho, había partes en las que Prometeo entendía a pesar de que estuvieran escritas en un idioma del que nunca había visto ni escuchado, al parecer era muy antiguo y poco conocido.

─ Bien joven dragón ¿Qué es lo que entiendes? ─ pregunto el cronista

─ Bueno en la raza solare más bien mi raza tiene un renegado o… ─

─ No malvado o renegado joven dragón sino poderoso, estos dragones con el símbolo que llevas en la frente y en la pata, te identifica como el solare omega tienes dos opciones proteger la galaxia o gobernarla ─ aclaro Ignitus

─ Yo votaría por protegerla, gobernar es algo complicado por favor no me va bien en la materia de matemáticas ─ dijo Prometeo mientras se sentaba y con su pata delantera derecha daba un ligero pisotón

─ Bueno esto no es parecido con la escuela pero como que te va mal en tu libro dice que siempre tienes buenas calificaciones no son de nueve o diez pero son buenas, retomando el tema tu eres el siguiente omega y necesitaras a alguien que te enseñe sobre tu raza, y a alguien que te enseñe a usar tus habilidades ─ dijo el anciano dragón seguido por Prometeo hasta una habitación que al parecer, nunca se mostraba al entrar en la habitación, Ignitus tuvo que poner a Prometeo sobre su lomo pues la habitación era estrecha. Prometeo miraba toda la habitación hasta que vio una pequeña caja al parecer de porcelana parecía ser cara y antigua tal vez alguna reliquia, sin darse cuenta Ignitus golpeo la estantería donde se encontraba y la pequeña caja cayó. Pero Prometeo salto y de la nada el tiempo comenzó a ir más lento al igual que todo a su alrededor. La caja cayó entre las patas delanteras de Prometeo sin recibir ningún daño, pero igual Prometeo se llevo un golpe pues le cayó un libro sobre la cabeza.

─ ¿Qué haces joven dragón? Te llevaste un buen golpe ¿estás bien? ─ preguntaba Ignitus

─ Si estoy bien pero me atore ─ dijo Prometeo mientras intentaba sacar sus colas de entre una pequeña montaña de libros, cuando Ignitus lo agarro con el hocico y puso de nuevo en su lomo y salieron de la habitación

─ Bueno ¿Dónde habré puesto esa caja? ─ se pregunto Ignitus a sí mismo

─ te refieres a esta ¿no? ─ dijo Prometeo mientras le enseñaba la cajita a Ignitus

─ Que cabeza la mía si es esa, pero antes de darte lo que hay dentro ¿estás seguro de querer lo que hay dentro? Una vez lo tengas perderás tu elemento ─ dijo Ignitus

Prometeo lo pensó un rato y acepto, al ver lo que había dentro de la caja vio una esfera de energía que al parecer tomo forma de colibrí, y este era totalmente blanco, tenía las dos marcas que él tenía, también tenía las plumas del vientre color carmesí igual que Prometeo.

─ Prometeo quiero que conozcas a Omega ella será tu guardiana y guía en tu misión ─ dijo Ignitus que ya hacia recostado

─ ¿misión que misión? Solo quiero regresar a casa Zonoya debe estar preocupada ─ dijo el joven gris mientras Ignitus soltaba una risita

─ tu aun estás en tu habitación dormido solo tu mente está aquí, es por eso que crees que estas en este lugar, pero las islas blancas están muy alegadas de warfang… me parece que tu tiempo se acabo Omega te explicara lo que sigue tu harás grandes cosas una es salvarnos a todos de…─ decía Ignitus hasta que Prometeo despertó en su cama que era un nido hecho de heno, donde había un cojín en medio para que sea cómodo. Prometeo se dio cuenta que estaba sobre su espalda y que entre sus patas tenía algo al abrirlas la esfera de energía que volo frente a él y tomo forma de un lobo de color gris y con las mismas marcas que Prometeo tenía, además que también tenía el símbolo Omega en la frente igual que el dragón.

─ hola grandote ─ dijo la esfera con forma de loba gris

─ hola ¿tu nombre es Omega cierto? ─ pregunto Prometeo

─ sipi esa soy yo, bueno antes que nada debes saber que eres un solare de hecho el ultimo que queda, pero tu raza estaba unida por ley de vida a otra llamada lunae ambas raza se juntaban para procrear, tu eres el último, la ultima semilla de los solare. Más bien sabes esa tal Zory es la ultima lunae pero ella no lo sabe tal vez Alpha ya selo dijo ─ decía la loba gris, que después tomo forma de un hipogrifo pero totalmente blanco y con el símbolo Omega en la frente

─ espera, espera ¿Cómo sabes que su nombre es Zory? ─ pregunto el dragón

─ cariño soy tu guardiana y guía además no ves que estamos conectados mediante tu aura negra…espera aura negra, hay no esto es malo ─ Omega comenzó a dudar de enseñar a Prometeo sobre su raza

─ hey, hey cálmate ¿qué tiene de malo mi aura? Acaso es malo porque si es así mejor te regreso con Ignitus ─ dijo Prometeo

─ no es eso, es solo que si un solare tiene un aura negra es posible que pueda dominar o proteger la galaxia no el mundo ─ dijo Omega preocupada de que Prometeo fuera corrompido por su poder

─ ¿Estas de broma? Mírame no creo hacer daño ni a una mosca, pero lo que dijiste Ignitus ya me lo había mencionado, además me costó mi elemento y ahora debes enseñarme ¿bien?. Aparte caso crees que soy de esos que se creen superiores solo por ser más fuertes que otros yo me mido conforme mi comportamiento y mi inteligencia, no por nada muchas me dicen caballero gris porque la verdad soy un caballero señorita Omega ─ dijo Prometeo mientras hacia una reverencia y bajaba sus dos alas izquierdas como si fueran un brazo

─ está bien tengo esperanza en ti eres el ultimo que puede salvar a tu raza ─ dijo Omega

─ no solo yo Omega…Zory es otra pieza en este juego ─ dijo Prometeo

**Bueno creo que aquí dejo el cap. dos espero les haya gustado, bueno dejen comentario si tienen algún consejo o idea, gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer mis historias. Por cierto mateoro 16 gracias por darme esos consejos. Bien soy OmegaSpyro y hasta otra.**


	3. Nuevos enemigos

**_Nuevos enemigos_**

**Hey que tal a todos? aquí OmegaSpyro bueno antes de comenzar con el cap. O bueno si no quieren leer esto bueno bajen un poco y tendrán el cap. Una cosa presten atención a, los flash back o visiones que nuestro Prometeo estará viendo, al parecer son fragmentos de recuerdos de un pasado que no recuerda. ¿Qué pasará?, otra cosa Mateoro 16 aun no sabes lo que tengo planeado sigue leyendo y atento a los flash back, las visiones de Prometeo causadas por Omega son parte importante si fallo intentare corregirlo, solo espero que no falle la conexión la verdad no esperaba tardar tanto en traer este nuevo capítulo pero bueno es lo que hay y también estuve algo ocupado con varias cosas, [el maestro Sedano me da español y es un gran problema en la secundaria]. Y también todo lo que no concuerde con algún asunto le daré una explicación. Todo tiene explicación excepto cuando mi madre me pregunta ¿Por qué? los calcetines o medias como los quieran llamar desaparecen eso si no tiene explicación XD. Bien eso era todo ahora disfruten el cap y perdonen por llenarlos de cosas tontas bueno dejo de hablar y disfruten el nuevo cap.**

Habían pasado dos semanas, Cynder había conocido a la guardiana de Prometeo, que tenía la habilidad de tomar forma de cualquier animal, un día los tres estaban en la habitación de Prometeo y cada uno hacia sus cosas, Cynder hacia un dibujo, Omega leía un libro y Prometeo tenía uno de sus juguetes viejos y lo observaba. Cuando Omega le llamo.

─ oye Prometeo, ¿Por qué me sacaste de esa caja y sacrificaste tu elemento? ─ pregunto Omega que tenia forma de hipogrifo

─ bueno primero, Ignitus sabe sobre mi raza, segundo si no había salida supuse que debía tomar o hacer algo y saldría, tercero, al verte y que me dijeran que tu me enseñarías más sobre mi raza. Pues por eso tuve que sacrificarlo, pero la verdad estas últimas semanas me has enseñado bien el levantarme en dos patas y eso de que puedo lanzar un haz dorado gracias a ti Omega ─ dijo Prometeo explicando el por qué sacrifico su elemento

─ espera Prometeo ¿dijiste Ignitus? ─ pregunto Cynder

─ ¿He? Ha si él es cronista, me pregunto a cuantas cosas tiene acceso ─ dijo Prometeo

─ quieres decir que Ignitus está vivo, Spyro se pondrá muy feliz al saberlo ─ dijo Cynder mientras corría hacia la puerta, pero es detenida por Omega aun con la forma de hipogrifo

─ wow, wow espera amiga, se que importa mucho la felicidad de tu novio pero no puedes decírselo a nadie ─ dijo Omega

─ ¿Por qué? ─ pregunto la dragona negra

─ hay cosas que nadie debe saber, y decir que Ignitus es el cronista es una de esas cosas además habrá algunos problemas, pues al saberse tal cosa puede que la noticia de esparza tanto que, tal vez llegue a los Necroa ─ decía Omega

─ ¿Qué son los Necroa? ─ pregunto Prometeo

─ pronto veras uno pero que no te ve él a ti ─ advirtió Omega

─ ¡Chicos, vamos llegaran tarde! ─ se escucho la voz de Zonoya

Los dos dragones y Omega que tomo su forma de esfera, bajaron, prepararon sus cosas y se fueron a la academia de warfang. No tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar Prometeo y Cynder acompañados de Omega llegaron al patio de la academia pero al ver a Cynder muchos intentaron rodearla para intentar conquistarla, pero gracias a Prometeo y sus nuevas habilidades pudieron salir de toda aquella multitud.

─ esa tele transportación es muy útil suerte que la aun la tengas─ dijo Cynder

─ también posee otras tres, una se llama regeneración, aun que tarda mucho en terminar, otra es un camuflaje le permite tomar un color para que se confunda con el lugar y la ultima que tardara en lograr controlar la es el solar fury está le dejara usar muchas cosas que le serán útiles ─ explico la esfera azul flotando sobre la cabeza de Prometeo

─ vaya la verdad es mucho ¿no crees? ─ decía Prometeo algo avergonzado por todo lo que debe y tiene que aprender y también porque al saber controlar todo será bastante poderoso

─ oye eres el Omega el ultimo solare, la ultima semilla así que debes cuidarte y por eso tienes esas habilidades de entrenamiento ─ dijo la esfera azul

Prometeo y Cynder se encontraron con otros tres dragones, una dragona blanca de vientre y alas celeste, orejas puntiagudas en lugar de cuernos, y de ojos grises con nombre Artik, un dragón negro de vientre y alas color rojo sangre, dos cuernos similares a los de el guardián Volter y ojos cafés, de nombre Dante, y por ultimo una dragona amarilla de vientre y alas celestes, cuernos que se curvaban de forma muy parecida a los de Spyro solo que eran más cortos, y de ojos amatista, con nombre Shiny.

─ hola espero estén bien ─ saludo Shiny

─ ¿qué tal? ─ saludo Dante

─ caballero Prometeo y señorita Cynder ¿Cómo ha estado su día? ─saludo Artik que al parecer era heredera de las riquezas de sus padres

─ hola espero estén bien ─ dijo Prometeo en forma de saludo

─ Prometeo ¿Qué es eso que flota sobre ti? ─ pregunto Dante

─ no eso, sino ella se llama Omega y es mi guardiana y guía ─ dijo Prometeo presentando a Omega

─ ya veo ─ dijo Artik

Los cinco hablaban aun cuando el reloj indico que era hora de ir a clase y justo la clase que comenzaba era química la cual aburría a Prometeo pues no entendía varios procesos, con formulas y ese tipo de cosas [pues a mí también me pasa lo mismo que a Prometeo] pero no tuvo mucho de que aburrirse pues lo que le gustaba era hacer los experimentos, la clase de química paso rápido, y era turno de Terrador dar su clase.

─ muy bien jóvenes tal vez esta noticia no sea muy conocida pero hay algunas cosas malas que han estado ocurriendo, por ejemplo tal vez algunos de ustedes habrán visto en los avisos que están repartidos por la ciudad, que ha visto algunos ataques a ciertos lugares al parecer algo buscan, pero quienes son los que buscan tal cosa solo sabemos que los ataques formaron este símbolo ─ dijo Terrador cuando extendió un pergamino con el símbolo Omega en color rojo. Cuando Tempo entro en la arena de la academia acompañado de algunos topos con bandejas llenas de esclavas color plata y brazaletes del mismo color, además de un fragmento de un cristal azul espiritual

─ es por eso que ustedes deben aprender a pelear y lo único que se sabe es que a estas personas se les ve un especie de esencia negra alrededor de su cuerpo, así que les daremos a cada una estas esclavas con un pequeño cristal espiritual azul a las señoritas, y a los muchachos les daremos estos brazaletes deberán llevarlo ahora procederemos a demostrar cómo funcionan ─ dijo Tempo que tenía un medallón en el pecho al igual que Terrador

Ambos dragones se miraron durante un rato sin distraerse y los cristales azules, comenzaron a titilar, y después ambos se dieron vuelta y explicaron que el cristal de los muchachos era un poco más grande que el de las dragonas pues al parecer, los que ejecutaba ataques a ciertos lugares se concentraban en los hombres.

─ muy bien tal vez lograron ver que los cristales titilaron eso significa que no hay nada de energía negra, ok elegiremos parejas y lo que harán es concentrarse y mirar a su pareja directamente a los ojos, si algunos de ustedes controlan el elemento oscuridad verán un esencia gris claro, no una negra. Bien Tempo me harías el honor de comenzar con el ejercicio ─ dijo Terrador que ya había hecho el ejercicio

─ claro los primeros serán Prometeo y…una de tus compañeras, ya se señorita Zory harán el ejercicio juntos, Spyro y Cynder serán otra pareja ─ dijo Tempo formando dos parejas mientras Terrador formo las demás parejas

Prometeo miro directamente a Zory a los ojos y no vio ninguna esencia, al parecer era porque Zory pertenecía a aquella raza llamada lunae. Pero Zory vio algo diferente pues la esencia de Prometeo era confusa era negra y después blanca, luego cambiaba a gris claro y al final tomaba un tono dorado tenue. Prometeo se estaba preocupando un poco pues si se sabía que él era el ultimo solare lo más seguro era que le hicieran demasiadas preguntas, encerrarían a Omega, y a él lo tendrían vigilado sin que tenga contacto con alguien, pues el libro que leyó era muy conocido por los jóvenes ya que era interesante saber sobre razas antiguas, Prometeo solo esperaba que Zory no conociera el libro. Luego de un rato un timbre de emergencia sonó al parecer, en el comedor de la academia la cocina se había incendiado así que las clases fueron canceladas; pero antes de eso Zory se acerco a Prometeo.

─ tu y yo tenemos que hablar, ¿de acuerdo? ─ dijo Zory con tono autoritario

─ claro ¿te parece después de clase? ─ dijo Prometeo cuando sonó el timbre de emergencia

─ mejor en el parque te veré ahí ─ dijo Zory caminado cerca de las integrantes de su banda musical RED

Prometeo aun caminaba directo al parque con una pequeña flor para Zory, al llegar le dio la flor y se sentó al lado de Zory en una parte del bosque que no estaba a la vista de mucha gente.

─ ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eres un solare? ─ dijo Zory con un tono molesto

─ oye no te puedo contar todo sobre mí, además ni si quiera lo sabía ─ explico Prometeo

*suspira con decepción* ─ Prometeo si alguien se entera de que eres un solare lo que harán será colarte por las entrañas, y más porque eres el Omega ahora sí que están en peligro de extinción ─ advirtió seriamente Zory mientras Prometeo tragaba algo de saliva

─ ok p-pero no creo que me cuelguen a-demás soy muy conocido y apreciado por la mitad de todo warfang, la verdad a mí también me sorprende ¡pero no creo que me cuelguen por las entrañas! ─ dijo Prometeo ya en estado de pánico, por favor que te digan algo así… bueno está bien dramatizado

─ cálmate no dije que lo harán ahora, lo harán si se enteran que eres el Omega la parte negativa de los solare, Omega te explicara mucho pero yo solo puedo decirte un poco de los solare omega tu orb puede decirte lo demás ─ dijo Zory sorprendiendo a Prometeo

─ espera ¿orb? Te refieres a Omega cierto, bien no sabía eso de ti ─ dijo Prometeo mientas volteaba con la esfera azul

─ ya conoces a Alpha ¿no? Zory ─ dijo Omega que tomo forma de colibrí y paro en un hombro de Prometeo

─ si ya lo sé…todo bueno ahora de nuevo debes tener cuidado ─ dijo Zory

Los dos se la pasaron en aquel parque, cuando Zonoya pasó acompañada de Tempo y vieron a los dos jóvenes, los dos dragones se acercaron a Prometeo y Zory.

─ Prometeo ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ─ pregunto Zonoya

─ hubo un accidente así que cancelaron las clases ─ aclaro Prometeo

─ ha entonces por eso Tempo no está en la academia dando clase, debí suponerlo ─ dijo Zonoya

─ bien joven dragón veo que estas ´´ocupado´´ así que los dejaremos solos ─ dijo Tempo mientras continuaba su paseo con Zonoya

**_Flash Back inicio_**

_´´te dije que tuvieras cuidado con Cronos, ¿Qué podemos hacer?´´_

_´´no lo sé, pero no dejen que encuentre a los dos huevos, si los encuentra será malo para la generación futura´´_

_´´si ya oyeron hombres defendamos y ocultemos esos huevos´´ *rugido de batalla*_

_´´bien ahora debemos esconderlos pequeños, no dejare que su tío os encuentre´´_

_´´señor Cronos está muy cerca´´ _

_´´no permitan que entre a este lugar, Lilí no dejes que encuentre a nuestros hijos´´_

_´´claro que si corazón ¿pero qué harás para detener a Cronos?´´_

_´´tengamos fe en nuestros guerreros, si no logran detenerlo yo mismo lo enfrentare´´_

_´´Aspion ¿acaso estás loco? Sabes bien que Cronos puede matarte y más por la enfermedad´´_

_´´no me importa mi salud o vida ahora mismo, me importan más vosotros, no me lo perdonaría si algo les pasara´´_

_´´solo asegúrate de volver con vida´´ *sale de la habitación*_

_´´señor Cronos ha destruido todas las catapultas, y sus tropas avanzan´´_

_´´si entran prepárate viejo amigo´´_

_´´nuestro último combate juntos´´_

_En ese momento un dragón gris, vientre carmesí marcas en cara y cuello, cuatro cuernos dos en forma de ¨**C**¨ y dos de está forma ¨_****_¨, cuatro alas y tres colas, al igual que su hermano menor y ojos completamente rojos con una línea como pupila. Entro en la habitación principal de aquel palacio._

_´´vaya, vaya, Aspion así que intentaras detenerme, recuerda que uno de esos dos es mío tiene parte de mis genes´´_

_´´ Hairo no tiene nada que ver con tigo, y mucho menos Prometeo´´_

**_Fin Flash Back _**

Prometeo la pasó todo el día con Zory, hasta que se detuvieron cerca de los jardines del templo y todo estaba tranquilo, las parejas iban y venían además los jardines el lugar perfecto para la ocasión, Prometeo a veces bueno se podría decir que tenía ilusiones con Zory pues la dragona de verdad llamaba la atención de Prometeo. Todo estaba muy tranquilo pero de la nada muchas parejas comenzaron a retirarse rápidamente, al parecer una criatura negra con cuernos y dos garras muy largas en la muñeca derecha, y ojos de color blanco totalmente además caminaba como un guepardo, la criatura era muy agresiva pues atacaba a cualquiera que pasara cerca de él.

─ Prometeo creo que es mejor que nos vayamos ─ dijo Zory algo asustada

─ Zory tiene razón es mejor irnos ─ dijo Omega

─ bien vámonos ─ dijo Prometeo mientras se retiraba con Zory de cerca

La criatura salto y cayó frente a Prometeo, Zory y Omega para atacar a Prometeo, pero justo al tocarlo con las garras, la criatura fue herida por una quemadura, Prometeo al ver esto intento acercarse para seguir hiriendo a la criatura. Pero la criatura ignoro ese pequeño problema y golpeo a Prometeo en el lomo para después tirarlo y con una de sus manos lo levantó del cuello, y lo lanzó para después cargar contra él, pero Prometeo con gran precisión disparo un haz dorado en el pecho de la criatura, para después cargar contra está y con sus garras dar un zarpazo que daño severamente el ojo izquierdo de la criatura, así siguió hasta que Omega le dijo que se levantara como un guepardo, y eso hizo. Prometeo al levantarse logro dar un golpe en el estomago de la criatura para después agarrarla del brazo izquierdo y usar su cuerpo para tirar y así la criatura paso sobre Prometeo, cayendo con un duro golpe en la espalda, después Prometeo volvió a cargar ese haz dorado y dio en la cabeza de la criatura incinerándola por completo. La muerte de la criatura dejo algo que a Zory le pareció lindo, esto eran las cenizas doradas volando por todo el lugar, además de que Prometeo recogió un anillo probablemente la criatura lo tenía y no lo noto.

─ ok no esperaba eso, y la verdad la espalda y el cuello aun me duelen Omega ¿Qué era esa cosa? ─ dijo Prometeo mientras volvía a su posición natural y se recostaba un momento

─ eso era un necroa te dije que no dejaras que te vieran, ahora ya tienes algo de qué preocuparte ─ dijo Omega

─ ¿Por qué? ─ pregunto el dragón

─ intentaran matarte hasta conseguirlo ─ dijo Omega

─ bien en ese caso necesitare que me enseñes más, por cierto ten Zory creo que te quedaría bien ─ dijo Prometeo mientras le ponía el anillo dorado a Zory

**Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy bueno, dejen comentario si tienen dudas, ideas y errores que encontraron la verdad no soy muy bueno en esto ya se dieron cuenta y eso que solo tengo tres cap. Bien espero les vaya bien, a todos ustedes en está nueva semana. Ya saben lean con atención los flash back este pequeño puzle que les dejo es solo para divertirnos todos nosotros, bien soy OmegaSpyro y hasta otra.**


	4. El beso de luna

**El beso de luna**

Aun faltaba un día del fin de semana, y Zory estaba en su habitación y no dejaba de pensar en Prometeo, pues desde que el dragón gris le diera ese anillo y pasaran tanto tiempo, la dragona no lograba sacarse a Prometeo de la mente y en los ojos luminosos de Prometeo. Desde el punto de vista de Zory claro, pero lo cierto era que la dragona no podía sacarse a Prometeo de la mente. Cuando la madre de Zory, color blanco, vientre y alas amarillas, orejas puntiagudas en lugar de cuernos, de nombre Delia, entro en la bien decorada habitación de Zory ya que está era blanca con una losa de cuarzo pulido por suelo y varios cuadros pequeños y algunos floreros.

─ nunca te había escuchado suspirar así ─ dijo Delia a su hija

─ mamá ¿Qué sientes por papá? ─ pregunto Zory lo cual tomo por sorpresa a Delia

─ ¿por qué lo preguntas? ─ pregunto la madre

─ esto…bueno me gusta alguien, y solo quería saber cómo se siente el amor ─ dijo Zory

─ bueno el amor es un sentimiento, pero muy difícil de…definir, ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Prometeo?, desde que lo conoces no dejas de hablarme de él y me has dicho que puede encontrar definición a varias cosas ─ dijo Delia mientras abrazaba a su hija

─ es que…bueno Prometeo es el que me gusta, y no sé qué hacer para atraerlo ─ dijo Zory

─ que lindo mi hija está creciendo, ya es una señorita, bueno sabes y porque me lo has dicho que Prometeo es sensible y un caballero dos cosas que una mujer busca en un hombre pero debes ser tu, nada de fingir, ni mentir, solo se tu. Tal vez se vea peligroso y aun más por ser el omega pero dime ¿él ha dicho que el mundo está mal? ─ explico y pregunto Delia

─ no él nunca ha dicho algo así lo sé por qué suele contarme mucho de él es como si fuera importante para él─ aclaro Zory

─ para cualquier dragón su dragona es lo más preciado que tiene, por ejemplo Prometeo te tiene a ti y por eso te considera importante para él…mira Prometeo está pasando por aquí, ¿Por qué no lo invitas a pasar?, parece perdido ─ dijo Delia

─ ¿en serio puedo? ─ pregunto la dragona con emoción y moviendo la cola lado a lado felizmente

─ claro anda ¿Por qué no? será agradable conocer al dragón que tanto admiras ─ afirmo Delia

─ gracias ma ─ dijo Zory agradecida mientras besaba la mejilla de su madre y salía de su casa

Prometeo la verdad si estaba perdido, y como nunca le pasaba este tipo de cosas, pues estaba algo nervioso, pero primero se sentó luego tomo un respiro y comenzó a pensar.

─ bien ahora si ya es más fácil, bueno ¿Cómo llegue aquí y como puedo regresar? ─ se preguntaba el dragón, cuando Omega apareció haciendo una especie de pulso a pequeña escala y se formaba una esfera de energía azul, para después tomar forma de colibrí

─ ¿en serio no sabes volver?, para ser el omega es raro que no sepas como llegaste aquí ─ dijo Omega en tono burlón

─ ¿acaso viste a esos tres? Esos solo vienen de parte de Electro, muy molesto ese tipo, no hace otra cosa más que molestarme ─ dijo Prometeo en tono amargo

─ O te refieres a ese dragón amarillo, con el vientre y las alas, azul marino, y dos cuernos muy parecidos a los de Ciril, la verdad no entiendo porque no solo lo pones en su lugar, después de todo tienes muchas cosas que te pueden servir ─ dijo Omega

─ sabes bien que no soy de pelear, por favor nunca levanto la voz, ¿Qué te hace pensar que golpeare a alguien? ─ dijo Prometeo, cuando la voz de Zory se escucho

─ pues el que debes defenderte, y lo que dice Omega te sirve mucho además ¿recuerdas lo que hiciste a esa cosa?─ dijo Zory

─ ¿Zory? ¿Qué haces aquí? Te perdiste ¿cierto? ─ dijo Prometeo, buscando alguna forma de mantener su dignidad

─ no aquí vivo yo ─ afirmo Zory

─ en la parte alta de la ciudad, vaya está vez estoy sorprendido ─ dijo Prometeo

─ estás perdido ¿cierto? ─ dijo Zory en tono burlón

─ e-esto no…si estoy perdido ─ dijo Prometeo mientras miraba a otro lado avergonzado

─ no te preocupes por eso de hecho me parece lindo verte algo inseguro ─ dijo Zory mientras se sonrojaba

─ bueno creo que los dejare solos ─ dijo la esfera azul desapareciendo mientras Zory caminaba a su casa

─ como vez está es mi casa ─ dijo la dragona con orgullo

─ _(¿casa?, a eso yo le llamo mansión) ─ pasó este pensamiento _

La ´´casa´´ de Zory era una gran mansión color blanco, con unas columnas sosteniendo un arco de mármol color café, antes de entrar Zory toco pues eso siempre hacía, y un dragón color negro claro, vientre color verde y ojos cafés, cuernos similares a los de Zory, una cuchilla de hueso similar a la hoja de una espada, atendió la puerta.

─ a aquí estas cielo, ¿ese de ahí es tu amigo? ─ dijo el padre de Zory con tono autoritario al ver a Prometeo

─ si se llama Prometeo y estudia con migo en la academia ─ dijo Zory

─ ha tu debes ser el alumno de Tempo, el y yo somos buenos amigos por cierto mi nombre es Raylo ─ dijo el padre de Zory

─ un placer señor, y por curiosidad ¿Tempo habla mucho de mí? ─ Pregunto el dragón gris

─ así es joven él me habla mucho de ti la verdad me sorprende que seas el ultimo solare, bien vamos no se queden ahí ─ dijo Raylo dejando pasar a su hija y a Prometeo

La casa por dentro era más impresionante pues la verdad todo era de cuarzo y algunas decoraciones con mármol, cuadros de paisajes que a cualquiera le gustaría y también de la familia de Zory, varias plantas al parecer exóticas, al parecer un ave de plumaje verde esmeralda y pico y patas de color dorado con garras plateadas era la mascota de la familia probablemente exótica. También había algunos cojines en el suelo uno era largo y color morado profundo, otro era la mitad del más grande y el ultimo que era solo para un dragón, además unas escaleras que llevaban a algunas habitaciones y al segundo piso, la mansión también tenía grandes ventanales hechos con paneles de cristal.

─ vaya este lugar es enorme ─ dijo Prometeo al ver todo su alrededor

─ me alegra que te guste nuestra humilde casa ─ se escucho la vos de la madre de Zory, Delia

─ cariño te presento a Prometeo es el joven con el que nuestra hija sale ─ dijo Raylo

─ am e-esto ─ tartamudeaba el dragón sin respuesta

─ papá él y yo no somos, bueno ─ decía Zory antes de ser interrumpida por la risa de su padre

─ Zory tu padre y yo los dejaremos solos un rato tenemos que ir por tus tíos que vienen de visita, no hagan nada malo ¿bien? Los jóvenes de hoy son tremendos espero que tu no seas así Prometeo ─ dijo Delia que se dirigía a Prometeo

─ claro que no señorita soy todo lo contrario, como habrán notado soy serio y callado además un caballero ─ dijo Prometeo mientras hacia una reverencia en forma de respeto

─ está bien bueno jóvenes los dejaremos un rato solos, Prometeo cuida bien de mi casa y de mi hija te dejo a cargo, Zory muéstrale un poco más la casa bien nos vamos, no hagan travesuras ─ dijo Raylo en tono burlón pero la ultima parte mientras él y su esposa salían de la casa y cerraban un cancel solo por precaución

Los dos dragones se quedaron solos unas tres o cuatro horas Zory le enseñaba todo lo que podía en el segundo piso, pero no entraron en una habitación pues al parecer era importante.

─ bueno no suelo mostrar a alguien esto pero mira ─ dijo Zory que se dirigía a su habitación

Al entrar Prometeo vio algo que no esperaba para nada esto era un instrumento, un piano cosa que no se veía muy seguido en warfang, Prometeo se acerco al piano y lo observaba cada detalle la verdad era un piano hecho de un material muy conocido este material era la cola, por lo que el piano se llamaba piano de cola.

─ ten cuidado es… ─

─ un instrumento delicado ─ dijeron ambos dragones

─ lo sé no por nada tengo uno en mi habitación, podría tocar algo para ti yo mismo hice mis sinfonías o sonatas ─

─ ¿enserio? No esperaba eso de ti ─ decía la dragona blanca

─ ni te imaginas el tiempo libre que llego a tener ─ dijo Prometeo mientras se sentaba en esa silla más alta que las demás pero después de un momento mejor se quedo de pie sobre sus dos patas, y comenzó a tocar un movimiento que muchos conocemos claro si es que les llama la atención el piano, el movimiento era uno llamado presto agitato, pero este era el tercero

Al ver con qué velocidad y la fluidez del dragón al tocar se quedo con el ojo cuadrado, como dicen por acá, y después de un rato un poco largo Prometeo cerro la obra con dos tonadas, o como se llamen la verdad no recuerdo el nombre.

─ wow eso es de un profesional, no esperaba que fueras tan bueno ─ dijo Zory impresionada por lo que Prometeo hizo

─ no es por presumir pero soy el mejor ─ dijo Prometeo mientras ponía una de sus patas delanteras sobre la cubierta y resbalaba, cayendo al suelo con un buen golpe, al ver esto Zory rio pues al ver lo torpe que llegaba a ser el dragón.

─ si claro ─ dijo Zory que se cubría el hocico con una pata pues intentaba evitar que Prometeo notara el rubor en sus mejillas

─ vaya tienen un jardín algo grande ─ dijo Prometeo

─ si es grande pero no lo suficiente ─ dijo la dragona

─ ¿Por qué no me das un paseo por el jardín?, será agradable ─ dijo Prometeo

**_Flash Back inicio_**

_´´la verdad no esperaba que quisieras hijos Aspion´´_

_´´ y ¿Por qué no tenerlos? ¿Acaso no quieres?´´_

_´´¿Qué pregunta es esa? Claro que quiero hijos´´_

_´´bien en ese caso vamos, hay cosas por hacer´´_

_´´claro por qué no´´_

_Ambos amantes fueron a su habitación y comenzaron, mientras el consejero de Aspion que era un gran amigo de este miraba algunas cosas con el hermano de su rey que aun no tenia las pupilas de serpiente._

_´´la verdad no esperaba que algo así pasara entre tu y Lilí, Cronos si Aspion se entera te comerá vivo´´_

_´´ya lo sé Phantom solo espero que no se entere la verdad no esperaba que mi hermano menor se convirtiera en rey, un rey justo debería de haber más como mi hermano, justos para todo´´_

_´´lo sé, lo mimo opino yo, la verdad me sorprende que no puedan pasar tiempo de hermanos, eso les haría bien´´_

_´´si lo sé pero creo que Aspion es lo suficientemente mayor como para cuidarse solo, además está a punto de formar una familia, cosa que yo hare entro de unos meses, ahora que lo recuerdo tengo algunos asuntos pendientes te veré luego Phantom´´_

_Al día siguiente Aspion se ponía su armadura que siempre llevaba está era dorada, e igual a la armadura que lleva el inquisidor en Halo, solo que de color dorado, mientras Lilí aun dormía pues la noche anterior fue lo mejor que le pasó hasta el momento. Aspion salió al salón principal y se encontró con Phantom._

_´´buenos días mi rey´´_

_´´¿Qué tal viejo amigo?´´_

_´´todo está tranquilo excepto Cronos desde que llegaron las seis de la mañana, comenzó a hablar con tono amenazante´´_

_´´hablare con mi hermano después por el momento estoy algo ocupado hazme el favor de vigilarlo sabes que confió en ti Phantom´´_

_´´está bien solo ten cuidado con Cronos´´_

_´´¿por qué no escuchar a mi consejero?´´_

**_Fin Flash Back_**

Prometeo y Zory se habían cansado de jugar con una pequeña pelota ya que la pasaban uno al otro, de manera muy rápida y pues algunas veces tenían que saltar y caían con un golpe seco, así que se recostaron sobre la hierba del jardín que estaba rodeado de arbustos con algunas moras, flores, etc.

─ ¿esto no te parece lindo?, tu y yo solos viendo este atardecer juntos y con la calidez del otro ─ decía Zory de forma sentimental bajo dos alas de Prometeo

─ si esto es lindo, pero no tanto como tus ojos ─ dijo Prometeo

─ a mí también me gustan tus ojos ─ respondió Zory

Los dos se perdieron en los ojos del otro, poca distancia los separaba unos diez centímetros, los dos no salían de su trance hasta que ambos comenzaron a acercarse hasta que solo milímetros separaban los labios de ambos, justo antes de esto los padres de Zory llegaron sin los tíos de Zory al parecer hubo un pequeño problema y no pudieron llegar. Delia busco a los dos jóvenes de entre dieciséis y quince años, cuando los vio justo a unos milímetros ambos con los ojos cerrados, cuando por fin los labios de los dos se tocaron, pero esto no fue todo lo que pasó al besarse lo que sentían era algo que nunca habían experimentado y esto afecto a los orbs Alpha y Omega que liberaron algo de energía y está se fusionó haciendo el momento único y mágico para Zory y Prometeo, que se separaron después de un minuto y justo Delia hablo.

─ bueno es tarde Prometeo, será mejor que te lleve a casa ─ dijo Delia llamando la atención del dragón gris

─ señorita, e-esto, nosotros s-solo ─ tartamudeaba Prometeo hasta que fue interrumpido por la risas de Delia

─ no tienes de que preocuparte joven dragón el primer beso es algo que debe pasar, dime sabes usar la tele transportación, si no la sabes usar puedo llevarte a casa yo misma ─ dijo Delia y al escuchar tal cosa Prometeo se dio con la pata en la cara

─ vaya por los ancestros ¿Por qué no pensé en eso? Si la se usar, bien será mejor que me valla Zonoya y Cynder deben estar preocupadas, Zory ─ dijo el dragón cuando volteo con su amada

─ Prometeo ─ respondió Zory

─ espero verte mañana ─ dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y soltaron una risita y se sonrojaron al escuchar que dijeron lo mismo al mismo tiempo

─ bien fue un placer conocerlos, espero verlos pronto nos vemos ─ se despidió Prometeo antes de usar su tele transportación que era como un flash y se escuchaba un sonido de un golpe metálico pero no muy fuerte.

─ bueno vamos es hora de dormir ─ dijo Delia a su hija

─ si mamá ─ respondió Zory mientras entraba a casa

**Vaya este flash back no concuerda mucho con el anterior, esto es solo para desquiciarlos descifrando la cronología correcta [risa malvada], na es broma pero si quieren saber bien que pasó antes de Prometeo deberán establecer un orden, al final de la historia dejare como es la cronología bien hasta aquí dejo el cap. Espero no tener huecos esta vez pues si los he notado, hum enserio así de mal escribo XD, bien espero verlos en el próximo cap. Soy OmegaSpyro y hasta otra.**


	5. Lastimado por los recuerdos

**_Lastimado por los recuerdos_**

Habían pasado unos dos meses desde que Zory y Prometeo se besaron, pero estos últimos dos meses una dragona de color rosado, vientre purpura, ojos verdes, y cuernos similares a los cuernos en forma de ¨**C**¨ muy parecidos de Prometeo. Pero más cortos de nombre Jade llego a la academia en la que Prometeo y Zory estudiaban y está dragona por lo general buscaba a Prometeo, haciendo que cambiara por completo, pues después de clases y de ir al receso, Prometeo no hablaba.

─ Prometeo ¿estás bien? ─ pregunto Zory

─ ¿he? A si no te preocupes ─ respondió Prometeo

─ no hermano no te ves bien ─ dijo Cynder

─ tranquilos estoy bien ─ dijo Prometeo

Los amigos aun hablaban cuando la dragona Jade llegó y le pidió a Prometeo que le trajera algo y el dragón con mirada triste le hizo el favor, cosa que a Zory no le gustaba nada, pues la verdad Zory veía como la dragona no apreciaba lo que el dragón hacia, Prometeo en poco tiempo volvió y se sentó mucho más cerca de Zory. Algo que molestaba a Jade pues antes de llegar a la academia Prometeo y Jade estudiaron en la misma secundaria, y fueron buenos amigos, pero a Prometeo le gustaba está dragona hasta que un día ella confesó que no le importaba lo que él sintiera por ella, además casi nunca le prestaba atención cuando la necesitaba.

─ Zory ¿podrías venir con migo un momento? ─ pregunto el dragón gris

─ claro vamos ─ dijo Zory mientras se iba con Prometeo tomados de la pata

Prometeo y Zory salieron un momento al patio de la academia donde había unas cuantas zonas verdes, ya saben arbustos, flores, arboles pequeños, etcétera; Los dos dragones se sentaron bajo la sombra de uno de los arboles que aun no terminaba de crecer, y Prometeo hizo algo que a Zory la sorprendió, pues el dragón lo que hizo fue abrasarla y después de la nada se puso a llorar.

─ hey, hey cálmate ¿Por qué lloras? ─ pregunto la dragona

─ b-bueno, escucha antes de que llegara a esta academia estudie la secundaria con Jade como compañera, y hubo un tiempo en que llego a gustarme pero me entere que no le importaba además ella nunca me prestó atención cuando la necesitaba, pero tu…sabes que e prefiero a ti ─ explico Prometeo con algunas lagrimas y después abraso a Zory

─ cálmate yo nunca te diría algo así me importas, mucho y lo sabes bien aparte…Prometeo tus ojos ─ dijo la dragona blanca

─ ¿Qué pasa? ─ pregunto el dragón gris

─ cambiaron de color ahora son grises ─ dijo Zory

─ ¿enserio? Si es otra de tus bromas, no te llevare a pasear está noche ─ dijo Prometeo seriamente

─ no Prometeo en serio, tus ojos cambiaron de color ─ dijo Zory cuando saco de una bolsa que casi siempre llevaba colgada un espejo y le dijo al dragón que se mirara

Al mirarse Prometeo noto que de verdad el color de sus ojos cambio, al parecer por su estado emocional, puesto que Prometeo estaba deprimido pero no quería mencionarlo para no preocupar a ninguno de sus amigos. El color que el iris del dragón tomo era un gris oscuro y la verdad este color representa muy bien la depresión.

─ vaya no sabía esto ─ dijo Prometeo

─ creo que por eso tus ojos cambiaron de color cuando bueno…tu recuerdas ─ dijo Zory cubriéndose con un ala

Prometeo al ver esto, se acerco a la dragona y retiro el ala para mirarla a los ojos para después preguntar lo siguiente.

─ ¿quieres que lo hagamos de nuevo? ─ pregunto Prometeo provocando que Zory se pusiera totalmente roja de la cara pero aun así respondió a la pregunta con algo que lo impresionó

─ p-porque n-no ─ decía Zory bastante nerviosa y a la vez emocionada

Así que ambos dragones empezaron a cortar la distancia, y justo antes de que los labios de ambos se tocaran de nuevo, una dragona inesperada llego y arruino el momento demasiado, diría yo.

─ vaya creo que interrumpo un momento romántico aun que venía para pedirte otro favor Prometeo pero estás ´´ocupado´´ así que ven conmigo después al foro del salón de Cantú ─ dijo Jade que solo vino con algo entre patas

Prometeo y Zory se fueron a un lugar donde pudieran estar solos, pero sonó el timbre de cambio de clase y la que seguía era música donde Prometeo aprendía a tocar el mismo instrumento que Zory ya saben la guitarra, al parecer está vez muchos grupos del mismo grupo de Prometeo tocarían entre esos estaba la banda de Zory RED, Prometeo y sus amigos, con el nombre The Omegas en honor a Omega el orb de Prometeo, e incluso Jade tocaría algo que lastimaría a Prometeo algo bastante perverso. La maestra Cantú de color verde claro, vientre y alas tintas, cuernos iguales a los de una cabra y ojos anaranjados entro en el lugar con algo de prisa.

─ uff, vaya, bien chicos lamento la tardanza pero ya estoy aquí bien veo que muchos aun están ensayando pero tres grupos ya están listos, bien entonces empezarán Jade y su grupo am…¿Cómo se llamaba su grupo chicos? ─ explico y pregunto la maestra Cantú

─ se llama esmeral, bien ¿podemos empezar señorita? ─ preguntó Jade

─ claro, claro adelante ─ respondió la maestra

Al empezar la canción Prometeo empezó a sentirse incomodo, pues había varias partes en las cuales hablaban de él, cuando Jade como la principal canto la frase ¨tu no me importas, ni me preocupas, tú y tu estupidez¨ algo que lastimo demasiado a Prometeo, pues antes de llegar a la academia Prometeo había veces que hacia cualquier tontería para poder estar cerca de Jade, pero nunca supo que solo estaba jugando lastimándolo poco a poco. Al terminar lo que Jade hizo fue acercarse a Prometeo y preguntar que le pareció a lo cual Prometeo no pudo responder pues estaba tan afectado que solo salió del salón con unas cuantas lágrimas. Sus amigos en especial un hipogrifo que era el mejor amigo de Prometeo en la secundaria de nombre Kayluz lo siguieron y lograron traer de vuelta al salón, Zory vio esto y al ver como Jade rio al ver como el dragón gris se retiraba demasiado triste, una extraña esencia negra comenzó a salir de su cuerpo y entonces era el turno de RED defender el honor del omega, Zory tenía tanta rabia dentro que hasta sus ojos cambiaron a un color rojo carmesí y comenzó llamando la atención de todos.

I will break into your thoughts  
With what's written on my heart *con furia y en tono amenazador*  
I will break, break

*un poco más calmado y la voz se distorciona poco a poco*  
I'm so sick, infected with  
Where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss, selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick  
If you want more of this  
We can push out, sell out, die out  
So you'll shut up  
And stay sleeping  
With my screaming in your itching ears

*voz distorcionada, con furia y enseñando los dientes amenazadoramente*  
I'm so sick, infected with  
Where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss, selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick

*voz distorcionada, con furia y enseñando los dientes amenazadoramente*  
Hear it, I'm screaming it  
You're heeding to it now  
Hear it, I'm screaming it  
You tremble at this sound

*con furia voz distorcionada al final y con unas llamas negras alrededor de ella, garras similares a las del primer necroa saliendo desde la muñeca de la pata izquierda y mostrando algunas partes de su esqueleto*

You sink into my clothes  
This invasion makes me feel  
Worthless, hopeless, sick  
I'm so sick, infected with  
Where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss, selfishness  
I'm so, I'm so sick  
I'm so sick, infected with  
Where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss, selfishness  
I'm so (I'm so)  
I'm so sick (I'm so sick)  
I'm so (I'm so)  
I'm so sick (I'm so sick).

Al terminar Zory salto y cayó frente a Jade para después que las llamas la cubrieran un momento para después empezar a caminar como un guepardo, además de que tentáculos empujaron con mucha fuerza a los que se acercaran e intentaran detenerla, Zory tomo a Jade por el cuello y la estrelló contra una pared.

─ no vuelvas a acercarte a mi Prometeo, él es solo mío y no permitiré que lo tortures así ─ decía Zory totalmente con su forma oscura, pero algunos dragones lograron retener los tentáculos de Zory, pero antes de que la tocaran Prometeo irrumpió calmo a Zory y detuvo todo.

─ Zory cálmate, agradezco que me defiendas pero sé que hacer en este momento, por favor ve y disfruta de lo que cantaremos. *con rabia y presionando sus dientes* Jade tu vendrás con migo ─ se notaba la rabia de Prometeo en el tono de voz así que ambos subieron al escenario y al subir las mismas llamas negras cubrieron a Prometeo sus ojos solo eran una pequeña esfera roja y una sonrisa que le daría miedo al mismísimo diablo y entonces el turno de la banda de Prometeo comenzó y todos al parecer estaban cambiando con sus respectivos colores pero un poco más oscuros y las mismas llamas y esencias negras.

Death until the dust, and we're waiting  
Ruined in the rust, of our craving  
It feels like, it feels like  
Don't you know the cost, of your betrayal?  
You're the one that's lost, you're gonna fail  
It feels like, it feels like you're  
gasping with all your might

You can't take away my strength  
Fix these broken veins  
There's nothing left to fight  
(Live free or let me die)  
You can't take away my pride, I won't be denied  
There's nothing left to fight  
(Live free or let me die)  
*con furia y amenazante se acerca tocando la guitarra hasta hacer que Jade caiga del escenario*  
Insects walk below, I'm on a wire  
Fire will burn below, but I am higher  
It feels like, it feels like  
Don't you know the cost, of your betrayal?  
You're the one that's lost, you're gonna fail  
It feels like, it feels like you're  
gasping with all your might

*aun con furia y sobras en forma de criaturas totalmente de pesadilla lo rodean*  
You can't take away my strength  
Fix these broken veins  
There's nothing left to fight  
(Live free or let me die)  
You can't take away my pride, I won't be denied  
There's nothing left to fight  
(Live free or let me die)  
*seriamente y con las mismas sobras*  
Do you remember how  
You became who you are now?  
Do you remember how  
It felt to breathe without  
Gasping with all your might?  
*calmado un momento y después con furia mostrando la mitad de su esqueleto a lo largo*  
You can't take away my strength  
Fix these broken veins  
Nothing left to fight

You can't take away my strength  
Fix these broken veins  
There's nothing left to fight  
(Live free or let me die)  
You can't take away my pride, I won't be denied  
There's nothing left to fight  
Nothing left to fight (Nothing left to fight)  
Live free or let me die  
Live free or let me die  
Live free or let me die.

Prometeo y los demás volvieron a ser los que conocemos, y todos los que se encontraban en el lugar aplaudieron, pues demostró los que sentía, la furia incontrolable que llegaba a tener y eso no era bonito. Prometeo se acerco a Jade y fríamente le dijo lo siguiente.

─ tu estas muerta para mí no vuelvas a hablarme, ni siquiera me mires ─ dijo Prometeo y después gruño en forma amenazante y advirtiendo que no se le acercara en lo más mínimo

─ bien esto fue un poco desastroso, pero esto demuestra lo peligrosos que llegan a ser los músicos si se les provoca, Prometeo, Zory que no ocurra de nuevo se las pasare está vez pero la siguiente tendré que suspenderlos por tres días ─ dijo Cantú algo molesta

─ si señorita, Zory y yo nos controlaremos, siempre y cuando no nos molesten ─ dijo Prometeo

**No saben con que odio he escrito esto, ya han jugado con mis sentimientos una vez y hace no se un día, me dejaron un carta supuestamente quieren que averigüe quien me la dejo, pero si es otra de sus bromas uff. Esa persona está muerta para mí y lo dijo en serio dejen ´´i´m sick´´ si están de acuerdo con migo de basta con jugar a esto. Les dare uno que otro cap. Sin flash back para que descansen y se aclaren la mente un poco, la canción de Zory se llama im so sick de flyleaf y la de Prometeo es Live Free Or let Me Die de Skillet. Bien esto es todo soy OmegaSpyro y hasta otra. Mira no escribo bien por tanto odio.**


	6. Preparando la casería

**_Preparando la casería_**

Prometeo caminaba por los pasillos de la academia, se dirigía a la arena para recibir su clase de combate y sus amigos ahí lo esperaban, todo era tranquilo cuando empezó a ver cosas extrañas, al parecer una criatura extraña de si mismo tamaño y también similar a él. Prometeo ignoro esto pues no tenía tiempo para preguntarse que era esta cosa que lo molestaba, así que mejor siguió su camino y en poco tiempo llego a la arena.

000

Mientras en un lugar fuera del planeta, sobre el centro de la galaxia se encontraba un enorme cristal negro con detalles dorados, y grises al parecer, algo estaba encerrado en ese cristal que justo llego a una estructura muy parecida a las que se encuentran en convexidad, el cristal llego al lugar donde una vez Spyro y Cynder pelearon a través de un portal de convexidad. Al llegar a este lugar el cristal comenzó a agrietarse y este se partió dejando libre un dragón muy parecido a Prometeo, solo que este era un adulto, el dragón abrió sus ojos y después se levanto torpemente. Y al levantarse este dio un profundo respiro.

─ hace tiempo que no respiraba verdadero aire ─ dijo el dragón cuando un orb negro llego y revoloteaba feliz al ver a su amo

─ Cronos, que bueno que estés bien mi señor estos últimos eones, han sido aburridos y desafortunados para los Solare la raza está extinta ─ dijo el orb

─ mi querido Meta no creo que sea así, aun hay esperanza para que la raza repoblé ─ habló el dragón gris que abrió una especie de portal que le permitía ver a Prometeo en su clase de combate

─ cree que el traerá de vuelta nuestra estirpe, vos sos el omega y este no está listo ─ dijo Meta que era mucho más grande que Omega o Alpha pues era del tamaño de un balón de futbol, mientras que los otros dos eran del tamaño de una pelota de beisbol

─ se que aun es un joven pero el traerá de nuevo la vida a los Solare, la raza más fuerte que existe ─ dijo Cronos orgulloso

─ con eso se refiere a…─

─ si libera a los zombrum ─ dijo Cronos, que a sus lados unas criaturas similares a los Necroa salieron del suelo pero eran más grandes con una cresta, garras mucho más largas y afiladas, ojos tintos y tentáculos con puntas afiladas, y una sonrisa malévola emergieron desde la oscuridad y pesadillas de todos los Solares, el que al parecer era el líder lanzó un rugido

000

Prometeo evito un ataque de Electro un dragón amarillo, de vientre y alas azul marino, y cuernos muy parecidos a los de Ciril, para después cargar contra este y estrellándolo contra la pared de la arena, y retrocedió usando la tele transportación.

─ me las vas a pagar ratita ─ dijo Electro amenazante

─ vaya creo que estas mal de la vista son escamas, idiota ─ dijo Prometeo corrigiendo y burlándose de Electro

Electro con veloces haces eléctricos, intento darle a Prometeo, pero este cambio su forma de pelea, las llamas doradas lo cubrieron un momento y este se levanto como un guepardo, y genero la guadaña que era negra con marcas muy parecidas a las de él por toda el arma. Tal vez piensen no se puede usar armas en una pelea de entrenamiento, bueno Prometeo puso la guadaña en contra de un haz eléctrico, y este fue absorbido, continuo bloqueando los rayos, hasta que la guadaña obtuvo una especie de esencia eléctrica rodeándola pues se notaban rayos corriendo por toda el arma. Prometeo corrió hacia Electro que se quedo sin mana, para después dar un salto y con la guadaña lanzó una honda que se separo en muchas más pequeñas haciendo que Electro intentara evitarlas, pero consiguió que este saliera volando y en el aire Prometeo recupero su forma cuadrúpeda, y con un giro golpeo a Electro con la cola estrellándolo contra el suelo. Después usando su elemento humo creó una nube para cubrirse y no ser visto, Electro ni ninguna otra persona veía que era lo que pasaba solo escuchaban una risa malévola, fue en ese momento que Prometeo golpeo a Electro levantándolo en el aire para después tomarlo por los brazos y girar cayendo con Electro de cara quedando sobre el dragón amarillo.

─ Prometeo es el ganador, aun que la verdad no logramos ver mucho de lo ultimo honestamente ─ retumbo la voz de Terrador

─ bien hecho joven dragón, estas aprendiendo bien a usar la pesadilla ─ dijo Tempo que se encontraba en la arena observando a Prometeo y su forma de pelear

Cuando Prometeo escucho la voz de Tempo este corrió a abrazarlo. Y el dragón le respondió con una sonrisa.

─ Tempo ¿Qué haces aquí? ─ pregunto el dragón gris

─ debo vigilarte se lo prometí a Zonoya desde que se fue a visitar a su madre ─ respondió Tempo que cuidaba de Prometeo y Cynder mientras Zonoya volvía

─ bueno Tempo a todos nos gustaría saber el entrenamiento que le das a Prometeo ─ dio Terrador pues esto sería algo educativo para la clase

─ me las vas a pagar ─ dijo Electro amenazante que se paro frente a Prometeo y este creó varias cuchillas alrededor de sus alas, cola y brazos, además las garras y cuernos de Prometeo cambiaron de tamaño eran un poco más largos y la pupila del dragón era igual a la de una serpiente

─ si, si, mejor come una menta ─ dijo Prometeo haciendo reír a sus amigos y compañía, Electro solo se retiro de enfrente pues al ver todo lo que cambio en Prometeo supuso que era mucho más peligroso, pero no se fue sin gruñir

─ Prometeo ya basta, anda pasa adelante y muestra cómo funciona tu nuevo elemento pesadilla ─ ordeno Tempo

Prometeo solo se paro frente a toda la clase, todos y cada uno lo observaban pero sobre todo las dragonas que tenían sumo interés, en este dragón pues es por decirlo de esta manera único. Pues todas pensaban que quien tuviera la suerte de tenerlo al lado era muy afortunada, pues los dragones detallistas, sensibles, honestos y apuestos para terminar, bueno eran pocos. Tempo se paro detrás de Prometeo y le dijo que usara la pesadilla, al usarla los ojos de Prometeo cambiaron a un rojo total, además una especie de aura roja rodeo todo el cuerpo de Prometeo y también su voz se distorsiono un poco pero aun así daba una sensación de tranquilidad, Tempo explico un poco lo que es la pesadilla.

─ la pesadilla, es un elemento que Prometeo, puede usar el puede hacernos escuchar ruidos, que alguna vez nos asustaron e incluso, puede provocarnos ilusiones de nuestros miedos por ejemplo si le tienes miedo a los fantasmas él puede hacernos ver fantasmas, honestamente no se mucho más sobre la pesadilla aun tengo que aprender de este elemento, al igual que Prometeo ─ explico Tempo

000

El orb negro, volaba por un bosque lejano de Warfang, el bosque era conocido como, el bosque de sombras, Meta siguió volando hasta llegar a una especie de casa esta era algo grande, y estaba bien decorada y hecha, Meta entro por lo que parecía ser un marco de puerta, cuando fue atrapado en una jaula por una especie de loba, de pelaje azul que cubría todo el cuerpo excepto, de los tobillos para abajo, las manos, parte de la cara y la punta de la cola esponjada de esta loba, además también tenía algo de ropa , que consistía en una blusa beige que cubría solo hasta el final de…bueno saben a qué me refiero, además también llevaba un short al parecer del material que conocemos como mezclilla, y este cubría hasta cierto punto de los muslos de la loba, [algo para nosotros hombres, pero no se queda atrás lo que las mujeres quieren que sea, ya saben a qué me refiero chicas], esta loba al parecer era una caza recompensas, se notaba que era seria, fuerte, lista y demás. Algo raro era que esta loba tenía una especie de araña mecánica con un pequeño tanque con un líquido verde dentro, y este tanque era el vientre de la araña.

─ ¿Qué y quien eres? ─ pregunto la cazadora

─ me llamo Meta, y soy lo que se puede conocer como un orb un ser de energía muy sabio querida ─ hablo la gran esfera negra

─ no me llames así mi nombre es Rena, aun que parezca una ´´belleza´´ no querrás meterte con alguien como yo ─ dijo la cazadora, mostrándole a Meta todos los que a asesinado

─ al parecer, me equivoco eres una mercenaria y una asesina ─ dijo Meta

─ además de mucha confianza, si es que ofreces un buen precio, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ─ hablo Rena

─ necesito que captures a un dragón ─ dijo Meta

─ ¿un dragón? Bueno no será problema ─ dijo Rena

─ si pero no es cualquier dragón, es uno especial se le puede llamar ´´único´´ este es uno muy especial es ese gris que vez─ dijo Meta, creando una especie de vórtice desde el cual podía verse a Prometeo en casa de Zory, durmiendo con la dragona blanca, que al ver a Prometeo Rena lo reconoció, pues había veces que investigaba a los dragones solo por curiosidad y para pasar el tiempo, con algo que entretener su gran mente creativa.

─ ese de ahí olvídalo amigo, he estado investigando de los dragones y ese de ahí hasta el momento es mucho más fuerte y duro que los demás, a no ser que tengas un buen precio no hare nada, para capturarlo ─ dijo Rena dejando salir a Meta

─ eso no será, problema querida ─ dijo Meta, haciendo que Rena frunciera el seño, y después hizo aparecer cuatro bolsas llenas de piedras preciosas, diamantes, zafiros, rubíes, esmeraldas, etc.

─ bien no será problema capturarlo con esto será sencillo, hasta me sobrara para remodelar este basurero, preparare la casería, y lo mejor es que podre probar mi nuevo juguete ─ hablo la loba mientras salía de su casa, para después quitar una manta que cubría una mantis mecánica

**Omega, ¿Qué hiciste? La tecnología y la magia no quedan bien**

**Mira tu shhhhhh, que no sabes lo que quiero hacer bueno espero les haya gustado este nuevo, cap. Lamento si tarde mucho en traer un nuevo cap. Pero es que tuve un pequeño problema con el archivo, accidentalmente me salí de Word y le di a no guardar y pues ya saben el resto, bien dejo esto de lado soy OmegaSpyro y hasta otra.**


	7. La Casería Comienza y Un Ataque

**_La Casería Comienza y Un Ataque _**

Después de tres meses, Prometeo se encontraba en casa de Zory y estos dos dormían juntos, después de un largo día de escuela y entrenamiento para ambos ya que Tempo hablo con los padres de Zory, dejando en claro que debe entrenar para ser una de las futuras líderes de la nueva generación de Solares y Lunaes, Zory aprendía a usar otros elementos uno era el fuego azul o blue fire, el sonido, veneno y su elemento natal, el lunae que le permite disparar un gran rayo blanco, o crear objetos útiles. Prometeo por el contrario entrenaba sus otros tres elementos que eran, dark fire, humo, pesadilla y su elemento natal el solare. Mientras los padres de Zory fueron a comprar unas cuantas cosas.

─ sabes algo, me parece que Tempo a veces es muy duro con Zory ─ dijo Delia iniciando una conversación

─ lo sé pero Tempo tiene razón en un punto, y es que Zory y Prometeo serán los nuevos líderes de la generación futura, pero me doy cuenta de que se centra más en Prometeo y el muchacho recibe lo más duro y a Zonoya no le parece bien eso ─ dijo Reylo que justo vio a Zonoya acercándose a ellos

─ ¿Qué tal? ─ saludo alegremente Zonoya

─ hola Zonoya, ¿Cómo estás? ─ pregunto Reylo

─ hola Zonoya, ¿Qué haces por aquí? ─ pregunto Delia

─ solo vine a comprar unas cuantas, cosas ustedes deben estar por lo mismo ─ dijo Zonoya

─ si, bueno has notado que Tempo es un poco duro con el entrenamiento que le da a Zory y Prometeo ─ hablo Reylo

─ o no lo menciones, Tempo ha sido duro con esos dos, desde hace tres meces que duermen juntos por el entrenamiento que reciben ─ dijo Zonoya molesta

─ lo sé además me parece muy lindo que tu muchacho este con nuestra hija, tal vez sean el uno para el otro ─ dijo Delia

─ si yo también espero eso, pues Prometeo nunca ha tenido pareja ─ hablo la dragona roja

─ lo mismo pasa con Zory, bueno luego hablamos por el momento debemos volver a nuestra casa, a ver a Prometeo y Zory ─ respondió Delia

─ está bien, podrían decirle a Prometeo que regrese a casa por favor ─ pregunto Zonoya

─ claro que sí, nos aseguraremos de decírselo ─ dijo Reylo

Mientras en casa de Zory, los dos jóvenes se quejaban pues aun que habían dormido y recuperado energías, a los dos les dolía mucho todo el cuerpo, y los dos se quejaban cada vez que movían un musculo.

─ me duele mucho la espalda ─ dijo Zory recostándose de nuevo, cuando Prometeo, paso una pata por la espalda de la dragona, haciendo traquear un poco la espalda de Zory ─ ho…vaya…que relajante…Prometeo ─ dije mientras dejaba salir algunos gemidos de placer

Durante un rato Prometeo estuvo masajeando la espalda de Zory, pues lo necesitaba y aun que no lo necesitara Prometeo se lo daría. Disfrute mucho del masaje hasta que Prometeo se detuvo, solté un suspiro y me di vuelta quedando panza arriba, ─ falta mi pecho ─ dije mientras ponía una tierna carita.

No de nuevo, esa carita siempre me convence, no puedo evitar hacer algo por ella cuando me pone esa carita, así que ya que caí ante esto, le di el masaje en el pecho que siguió disfrutando, pero algo no andaba bien, pues durante el entrenamiento descubrí que tengo la capacidad de detectar energía oscura, pero no una energía oscura cualquiera una que, hiciera mucho daño y algo estaba cerca de pasar.

─ bien creo que debo devolverte el favor ─ dijo Zory levantándose y haciendo que Prometeo se recostara y simplemente Zory comenzó, pero ella tenía otros ´´planes´´ en mente, pues cuando Prometeo se recostó panza arriba, ella baja poco a poco, y antes de llegar a la zona del dragón gris, Prometeo abrió los ojos y se levanto bruscamente.

─ Prometeo, ¿Qué pasa? ─ dijo Zory que volvió a recostar a Prometeo

─ no lo sé, pero siento algo, es extraño son como pulsos ─ dijo Prometeo que se quito a Zory de encima

─ _´´tan cerca, bueno habrá otra oportunidad´´_, bueno sea, lo que sea podemos seguir donde nos quedamos ─ dijo Zory

─ Zory, esto es serio ─ dijo el dragón fuertemente después dio un suspiro, y pidió el perdón de la dragona

─ no importa, bueno…─ Zory estaba a punto de terminar cuando un gran estruendo se escucho, los dos dragones corrieron al balcón de la habitación de Zory y vieron a muchos dragones corriendo de una torre cayendo, cuando una extraña aura dorada rodeo la torre. Al ver esto Zory quedo sorprendida pues, vio a Prometeo sentado y con sus patas extendidas y al parecer con la misma aura dorada.

─ ¿Por qué la sostienes aun?, todos ya pasaron ─ dijo Zory

─ Cynder aun está ahí, percibo su energía ─ respondió Prometeo que se le iluminaron los ojos, pero aun se distinguía el color café claro de los ojos de este

Mientras, tanto con Cynder, se encontraba bajo la torre al parecer, buscaba a alguien cuando también se le iluminaron los ojos sin perder el color esmeralda. Cynder buscaba a un niño que se separo de su madre cuando escucho la voz de Prometeo, se preguntaba cómo era que lo escuchara tan cerca de ella, como si estuviera al lado de ella, fue cuando escucho que luego le explicaba, Prometeo le dijo que saliera de debajo de la torre, Cynder le contesto que no podía pues había un niño, por alguna parte.

─ ya veo, bien date prisa no se cuanto aguantare y ten cuidado ─ le dijo Prometeo

─ diez, cuatro, te veré después a ti y tu novia ─ dijo Cynder burlonamente la ultima parte

─ que no es mi novia ─ se quejo el dragó gris, lo que hizo reír a Cynder

Cynder busco por un buen rato, cuando se percato de unas pequeñas llamaradas, que venían desde una ventana de la torre, al acercarse Cynder vio a un dragoncito, de color tinto, con vientre y alas anaranjadas, y dos cuernos salían de la cabecita de este.

─ hola pequeño, mi nombre es Cynder, vengo a ayudarte ─ dijo Cynder al pequeño dragón tratando de ganar confianza

─ hola, me llamo Pyro, Cynder tengo miedo quiero ir con mamá ─ dijo Pyro que fue tomado por la piel

─ tranquilo, te llevare con tu mamá ─ le dijo Cynder entre dientes, pues lo tenía agarrado por la piel, para después dejarlo en el suelo y agarrarlo bien

Cynder corrió, cuando comenzó a notar que la torre estaba bajando, Prometeo se estaba cansando de sostenerla torre con sus poderes, poco faltaba para que Cynder fuera aplastada, si no fuera de que Spyro y Zonoya llegaron a tiempo, para sacarla a ella y al pequeño. Cuando la torre cayó bloqueando una calle, Prometeo y Zory corrieron a reunirse con Zonoya, Spyro, Cynder y el pequeño dragoncito.

─ ¿Están todos bien? ─ pregunto Zory, y Prometeo se acerco a Cynder y Zonoya para verificar que todo esté bien

─ tranquilos, todo bien solo un susto, muy grande ─ dijo Spyro seriamente mientras miraba a Prometeo

─ ¿Qué querías, que hiciera? Ya no resistía más tendré buena resistencia, pero no tanta ─ respondió Prometeo

─ muy bien ya basta los dos jovencitos, el lado bueno es que todos estamos, bien ─ dijo Zonoya reprendiendo a Spyro y Prometeo, cuando Tempo apareció

─ espero estén bien, Prometeo, Spyro los necesitamos, nos ayudaran a ganar algo de tiempo, mientras todos terminamos de proteger a todos los habitantes ─ ordeno Tempo, y los dos dragones se miraron y asintieron

Los tres caminaron, pero Cynder y Zory detuvieron a Prometeo y Spyro y les dieron una mirada de preocupación.

─ Prometeo ten cuidado, no sé qué haría si te perdiera ─ dijo Zory tiernamente

─ lo prometo, o debería decir lo Prometeo ─ le respondió el dragón logrando que Zory riera un poco, cuando Zory hizo algo que Prometeo nunca espero, pues la dragona blanca compartió un rápido beso y se fue junto con Cynder, Zonoya y Pyro

─ ha,ha lo Prometeo, que buen chiste hermano, bien vamos los guardianes, nos necesitan ─ dijo Spyro, y casi al momento apareció Sparx

─ he, hola, vaya cosa que está pasando ─ dijo la libélula alegremente

─ si una cosa muy seria, y ya que estas aquí acompáñanos, a enfrentar la muerte de nuevo ─ dijo Prometeo

─ ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué sigo con esto? ─ dijo Sparx preocupado

─ Prometeo, Spyro en marcha después de todo tienen una buena motivación ─ les dijo Tempo a los dos, mientras Prometeo y Spyro volteaban a ver a Cynder y Zory

Los cuatro se fueron a la sala principal donde era que había algunos refugiados, y donde los guardianes se encontraban, planeando como evitar el ataque, que era causado, por unas criaturas negras, muy parecidas a los necroa solo que eran un poco más grandes y altas que estas, además estaban acompañadas de lo que parecía ser una loba montada sobre una maquina extraña con forma de mantis.

─ ¿Qué haremos señor? ─ pregunto Spyro

─ es una buena pregunta, Spyro, aun no lo sé pero creo que es mejor llevar a todos a la parte alta de la ciudad, puesto que ahí hay seguridad ─ respondió Terrador con su grave voz

─ ¿Qué les parece esto?, tú, Prometeo y Spyro distraerán junto con Tempo a la amenaza, mientras yo y Ciril, reunimos a todos los civiles, mientras ustedes ganan tiempo, contra esa extraña maquina y la loba que monta la maquina ─ dijo Volteer con su típica rapidez al hablar

─ no es mala idea, además con mis habilidades será mucho más sencillo ─ respondió Prometeo con seguridad mientras creaba una armadura muy parecida a la armadura de los consejeros de halo dos

─ eres un genio, Volteer, bien vamos ustedes reúnan a todos los civiles, para llevarlos al valle luna, mientras Tempo, Spyro, Prometeo y yo les conseguiremos tiempo ─ dijo Terrador que salió junto con Tempo, Prometeo y Spyro

Mientras Rena, ordenaba a los zombrum y necroa, buscar a Prometeo que se encontraba sobre la muralla peleando, contra dos necroas, que en poco tiempo fueron derrotados, por él. Mientras Spyro y Tempo ayudaban también.

─ muy bien jóvenes, esperemos a la siguiente oleada, descansen se lo merecen ─ dijo Tempo mientras se asomaba a una cornisa por donde se podían ver muchos enemigos, peleando contra topos, muy buenos en el combate con armas cuerpo a cuerpo

─ Tempo, estamos listos que vengan ─ dijo Spyro emocionado por seguir peleando

─ si Tempo vamos, llama su atención ─ hablo Prometeo mientras tomaba su forma bípeda y creaba su guadaña

─ está bien, ya los llamo ─ dijo Tempo mientras con una piedra se la lanzo a un zombrum que llamo necroas, para ayudarse

Los enemigos, eran fuertes pero no era nada que Spyro, Tempo y Prometeo no pudieran manejar, aun que los necroas eran ágiles fácilmente caían, ante Spyro y Tempo, pero a Prometeo le toco el complicado, pues el zombrum era fuerte y hacia ataques que podían llegar a lastimar a Prometeo evitando que pueda moverse fluidamente, Prometeo logro poner su guadaña entre la garra de su oponente y él mismo, para después golpear al zombrum en el estomago y con la guadaña dar una estocada, después dar un golpe levantando en el aire al zombrum, después saltar y dar múltiples cortes con el arma, creando varias heridas que dejaban ver una luz y cuando, el monstruo cayó al suelo, este se convirtió en cenizas doradas, con forma de pétalos.

─ olvide que podías hacer eso ─ le dijo Spyro

─ he, he bueno debes estar mucho más atento a mis habilidades ─ dijo Prometeo en broma

─ muy bien jóvenes creo que los hemos distraído por mucho tiempo, cinco horas para ser exactos, Ciril y Volteer ya debieron haber reunido a todos ─ dijo Tempo que aplasto a un necroa con sus patas delanteras

─ tienen razón debemos, irnos acabo de ver un rayo de Volteer significa que ya están reunidos y listos para partir ─ informo Terrador

─ en ese caso debemos ir nos ─ dijo Tempo mientras tomaba a Prometeo y lo ponía sobre su espalda, y Terrador hizo lo mismo con Spyro, pues ambos estaban cansados

Tempo, y Terrador se fueron corriendo hasta que llegaron a la salida trasera de la ciudad, como la puerta se abre desde dentro Prometeo, Spyro, Cynder y Zory entraron y en poco tiempo la abrieron, todos los ciudadanos salieron, a excepción de los guardianes, Tempo, Prometeo, Zory, Spyro y Cynder. Al parecer tenían que retirar el ataque, los pocos civiles que quedaban escaparon gracias, a Prometeo y los demás.

─ muy bien es hora de irnos, todos los demás que estaban atrapados se han ido así que no nos entretengamos, con los enemigos ─ dijo Tempo cuando un látigo agarro a Prometeo y después este lo arrastró hasta la azotea de un edificio no muy alto, al cual se podía llegar fácilmente si vuelas por un momento

Prometeo, cayó al suelo y el látigo soltó, la cadera del dragón gris cuando noto, una extraña criatura al parecer hecha de partes mecánicas, y esta cosa estaba siendo montada por una loba de pelaje azul, con detalles blancos además una cosa algo rara al parecer una arma extraña en la espalda colgaba de una correa similar a la de una guitarra.

─ vaya, creí que me darías más batalla pero me equivoque por cierto mi nombre es Rena ─ dijo la loba presentándose

─ bueno si que te equivocaste Rena ─ dijo Prometeo cuando lo cubrieron las llamas doradas y tomo su forma bípeda y creo su guadaña negra, con varios detalles similares a las marcas de él

─ mmm, vaya eso si no me lo esperaba bien veamos que tal peleas y si te llego a vencer te capturare y bueno tal vez te venda o solo te utilice, para satisfacer mis deseos, y sabes a cuales me refiero, honestamente tienes buen cuerpo ─ dijo la loba, mientras se desabrochaba el botón de su short, lo cual hizo que Prometeo se ruborizara

─ lo siento pero, si me quieres tendrás que vencerme ─ hablo el dragón gris con tono de amenaza y burla

**Hasta aquí el cap. (risa malvada) como disfruto dejarlos en suspenso, en este momento deben estarse preguntando, ¿Qué pasara? Si Rena vence a Prometeo ¿Qué le hará? :3, bien esto es todo pues acá es tarde, bien soy OmegaSpyro y hasta otra. **


	8. La Primer Rival y Llegada Al Valle Luna

**_La Primer Rival y Llegada al Valle Luna_**

─ ok bailemos, entonces ─ dijo Rena

─ lamento decirte esto, pero no me gusta bailar, pero si me gusta pelear en especial contra cosas como esa ─ dijo Prometeo que señalo a la maquina mantis

─ ¿Qué cosa? Mantuz, o bueno el se encargara de ti ─ hablo la loba que salto desde la espalda de la maquina y se poso sobre un pilar que le daba una base para poder desplegar su arma muy parecida a un francotirador

Al principio a Prometeo le era extraña el arma de Rena pero, se volvió muy común pues se notaba mucho que Rena era muy lista, como para crear una mantis robótica, color bronce y ojos rojos. Rena cargo su arma y apunto a Prometeo, este solo evitaba corriendo o usando su guadaña para detener los disparos, de un momento a otro Rena dejo de disparar y dio la orden de atrapar a Prometeo. Fue entonces que la mantis salto y cayó frente a Prometeo quien recibió un fuerte golpe, y al recibirlo se tele transporto lejos de la mantis, para recuperarse del golpe, pues ¿quién va a resistir un golpe de una maquina?, tal vez el maestro tierra, pero esto es entre Prometeo y la caza recompensas.

Prometeo dio un salto evitando las afiladas cuchillas de la mantis, y dio una estocada y la mantis dio un paso atrás por el golpe, la maquina intento golpear al dragón pero dando un salto hacia atrás evitando una de las garras de está, Prometeo logro dar otro ataque, en la cabeza de la maquina después dio un salto dando un golpe hacia arriba, y en el aire comenzó a girar, causado muchos daños a la maquina, después uso su elemento humo, cegó a la maquina, pero no le fue de mucha ayuda, pues la maquina no veía como vemos todos nosotros, la maquina veía el calor por lo tanto con facilidad detecto a Prometeo, viendo el calor que el emana y tiene por dentro. Prometeo recibió un golpe y se estrello contra una pared.

─ ¿Qué cómo es que aun me ve? ─ se preguntaba Prometeo que se levanto algo aturdido

─ Mantuz detecta el calor, no ve como tú y yo, bien ya te explique ahora continuemos ─ dijo Rena mientras daba la orden de volver, la maquina retrocedió de un salto y Rena salto con su arma colgada en la espalda, y se puso en guardia

Rena lanzó varias patadas, con la esperanza de acertarle a Prometeo pero el dragón se cubría bien era bueno evitando, todo golpe, pero solo hacia eso evitar tantos golpes e intentar empujarla.

─ vamos, pelea como el hombre que eres ─ dijo Rena y avergonzada de su oponente

─ lo siento, golpearte va en contra de mi forma de ser ─ respondió Prometeo

─ soy tu enemiga, debes enfrentarme, sino quieres que te capture y haga lo que me plazca contigo, debí suponerlo de todos los dragones que hay tu eres el único solare que resulto ser un cobarde ─ dijo Rena cuando recibió un golpe que la tiro al suelo

─ anda ofende a mi raza una vez más y veras ─ gruño Prometeo ya notablemente molesto

─ bien eso está mejor ─ hablo la loba mientras de un salto se levantaba

Ambos corrieron contra el otro, para después dar un golpe que fue evitado por el otro, Prometeo aun evitaba los ataques de Rena, hasta que lograra romper su defensa y golpear en el estomago y después, empujarla de una patada, Rena logro golpear a Prometeo en la barbilla, y después una patada en el estomago logrando que Prometeo se inclinara para después volver a dar una patada mientras hace un mortal hacia atrás, levantando la cabeza de Prometeo, Rena salto y la cabeza de Prometeo quedo entre las piernas de la loba que disfruto un poco de lo que estaba pasando, cuando solo dio un giro haciendo que Prometeo chocara contra el suelo, Rena se levanto rápidamente y dio dos pisotones en la espalda del dragón, haciendo que se quejara.

─ maldita sea, si va a doler mañana ─ se quejo Prometeo

─ te dolerá otra cosa, cuando te capture y te haga mío ─ dijo Rena que salto de nuevo al mismo pilar, desde donde le dio la orden a la máquina de atacar

Mantuz, cayó frente a Prometeo que aun estaba tendido en el suelo, la mantis solo debía dejar inconsciente al dragón, pero antes de dar el último golpe una esfera liquida verde cayó sobre parte de la armadura de la mantis, y después apareció Cynder y Zory una distrajo a la maquina, y la otra ayudaba a Prometeo, y después de un momento Spyro también apareció.

─ ¿Qué se supone que hacen aquí?, puedo con esto ─ dijo Prometeo que noto que Zory tenía su forma bípeda y también tenía una alabarda en una de sus manos o patas

─ ¿acaso te estás viendo? No puedes solo, necesitas ayuda, corazón ─ dijo Zory que ayudo a levantarse a Prometeo

─ ¿Desde cuándo tenemos apodos? ─ le pregunto el dragón gris

─ tortolos no es el momento, vengan este muro no aguantara mucho ─ los reprendió Spyro que estaba detrás de un muro de tierra junto con Cynder

Prometeo y Zory dispararon un haz dorado, y uno blanco, cegando a la maquina, por tanto calor que había no lograba distinguir a los dragones.

Fue entonces que Spyro y Cynder cargaron contra la maquina tirándola del tejado donde se encontraban, mientras Zory y Prometeo enfrentaron a Rena, logrando que también bajara del tejado, la maquina atrapo a su creadora evitando algún daño grave por la caída. Rena solo recargo su arma, y apunto a los dos bípedos, mientras Spyro y Cynder enfrentaban a la maquina, y aun que la maquina fuera pesada aun así lograba dar grandes saltos, y dar ataques pesados y rápidos, mientras Prometeo y Zory evitaban bastante bien los golpes de Rena pero igual está podía contra los dos, pues usaba a uno de escudo contra el otro. Por lo que uno que otro salió lastimado pero no era nada que uno no pudieran aguantar, Prometeo de un momento para otro vio como la maquina había noqueado a Spyro, y esta estaba a punto de acabar con la vida de Cynder que ya hacia tirada, en el suelo pero antes de que una de las cuchillas de la mantis cortara el cuerpo de la dragona negra, una cadena dorada atrapo la cuchilla de la maquina. Rena vio que Prometeo había creado unas cadenas doradas, el dragón gris solo tiro de la cadena con bastante fuerza logrando lanzar a la maquina no muy lejos, Prometeo dejo a Zory contra Rena, que no abría problema pues era Zory quien acertaba más golpes.

─ bien solo somos tu y yo ─ dijo Zory mientras traqueaba los huesos de sus patas o manos

─ crees que puedes contra mí, que ingenua cuando te asesine me quedare con Prometeo y lo hare mío, y no puedes hacer nada perra ─ respondió Rena en tono desafiante

─ nadie tocara a mi Prometeo solo yo, además soy un lagarto gigante ─ dijo la dragona blanca que también creo otras armas estas eran dos espadas, muy parecidas a la espada de energía [Mateoro, ya sabes a que me refiero, y también muchos de ustedes] el mango de la espada en lugar de estar rodeado por un circulo era un corazón, además la espada era doble dos en cada pano [pa´ de pata y no´ de mano XD] las espadas tenían otro juego de cuchillas en la parte de atrás completando el corazón.

─ así que jugaremos, con cuchillas ¿eh? Bien te seguiré el juego ─respondió la loba

Rena se le tiro encima a Zory literalmente, la loba cayó sobre Zory pero está antes de que se le clavaran dos Sai [ya saben el tenedor ninja XD] en el pecho, Zory golpeo a Rena en la cara quitándosela de encima, la dragona se levanto y mientras se cubría con una de las espadas, usaba la otra para atacar ambas dieron varios ataques directos pero los evitaban de gran forma con gracia, parecía un baile en lugar de una pelea. Por otro lado, Prometeo evitaba bastante bien los ataques de Mantuz, cuando el dragón tuvo oportunidad de cortar una parte de la cabeza de Mantuz lo hizo, corto donde se encontraba un ojo, de la maquina, que solo le rugió en amenaza antes de dar un corte con las cuchillas, Prometeo solo bloqueo el golpe con la guadaña mientras que las cadenas estaban enredadas en los antebrazos, Mantuz solo puso más presión logrando que Prometeo se arrodillara soportando el peso, fue entonces que Prometeo vio un pilar debilitado, así que disparo una bola de fuego negro que impacto con una explosión en el pilar y este cayó sobre el vientre de la mantis, destrozando el tanque lleno de ese liquido verde que al parecer impulsaba a la maquina, pero Mantuz aun tenía una sorpresa pues al parecer tenía una arma similar a la de Rena, pero está salía del pecho Prometeo evito varios de los disparos, cuando lanzo una de sus cadenas al cuello de la maquina y está intento cortar las cadenas pero solo logro que sus cuchillas se fundieran por lo calientes que estaban las cadenas, algo era seguro, Mantuz no soportaría mucho tiempo, Prometeo cada vez jalaba con más fuerza el cuello de la maquina, hasta que logro arrancar la cabeza de la maquina destruyéndola. Mientras Zory dio un gancho en la barbilla tirándola al suelo, y antes de que se levantara Zory piso a Rena en el pecho.

─ no lo creo te quedaras ahí ─ dijo la dragona blanca

─ bien lo admito, me ganaron pero no puedo quedarme así que…nos vemos ─ dijo Rena, cuando desapareció entre una gran nube de humo

Prometeo desintegro sus armas y tomo su forma cuadrúpeda, y se acerco a Cynder para ayudarla, y luego fue con Spyro que aun estaba noqueado. Después de ayudar a sus amigos, Zory, Cynder, Spyro y Prometeo se fueron en busca de Terrador y Tempo, que al parecer peleaban contra dos zombrum mucho más grandes que los demás, al parecer estos tenían la tarea de demoler barreras o defensas, así que los nombraron demoledores, Prometeo vio a Tempo, parado en dos patas y usando su bastón con varias herramientas, Prometeo vio como el bastón se abrió dando ver varias cuchillas, y Tempo clavo una de estas en el ojo de la criatura logrando que está se quejara mucho, dejando ver como una aura negra salía de la herida, al parecer está era la sangre de la criatura.

─ Tempo, Terrador aquí estamos ─ les dijo Spyro sobre el tejado desde donde tumbaron a Rena

─ quédense ahí, ya los bajaremos… no se te ocurra saltar Prometeo ─ hablo el dragón gris claro

En poco tiempo Terrador y Tempo lograron asesinar a los dos demoledores, así que Tempo y Terrador se acercaron al tejado se recargaron en la pared, y bajaron a los cuatro jóvenes. Todos se pusieron de acuerdo cuando se reunieron con todos los habitantes de la ciudad, así que volaron durante unas cinco horas, los dragones más pequeños estaban sobre la espalda de sus madres y padres.

Al llegar al valle luna Zory se puso muy feliz, pues este valle le recordaba a un lugar del continente vecino el valle tenía muchas, más bien bastantes cuevas que podían ser ampliadas, había muchos árboles y arbustos, donde se podrían conseguir frutos, también había muchas manadas, de ciervos, caribúes, etc. De los cuales se podían cazar y comer, el valle no estaba tan lejos de la ciudad, como se menciono antes está a cinco horas de vuelo, hacia el oeste de la ciudad. Al llegar los guardianes, ordenaron que cada familia debiera quedarse en una cueva, de forma que todos pudieran dormir cómodamente. Zory al principio dormiría con sus padres pero, noto que al parecer Prometeo tendría su propia cueva, puesto que Zonoya y Tempo tendrían que dormir en la cueva donde están los guardianes.

─ crees que me pueda quedar contigo hasta que esto termine ─ pregunto la dragona blanca

─ claro que puedes quedarte con migo, pero debes tener en cuenta que ahora me persigue una caza recompensas, y esas cosas que quien sabe donde salieron, así que debes tener cuidado ─ le advirtió Prometeo

─ gracias Prometeo ´´_vaya no sospecha de lo que quiero hacer´´ _─ le dijo la dragona blanca y a la vez pensó eso

Los dos se fueron a su cueva, que era perfecta para los dos pero a Prometeo no le gustaba tanto, pues en casa de Zonoya su habitación era un poco grande, no mucho así que Prometeo decidió ampliarla, pero para el siguiente día, pues primero había que conocer el valle, para saber donde se ubican las zonas, de juntas, de alimentación, de entrenamiento pues al parecer una nueva guerra se desató y muchos dragones tendrían que participar, entre esos dragones, están Spyro, Cynder, Inferno, Shyny, Artik, Dante, Night, Raven, Zory y Prometeo, pues eran unos de los mejores en el combate, en especial Spyro y Prometeo.

─ bien antes de irnos a dormir creo que sería buena idea, conocer nuestro hogar temporal ─ dijo el dragón

─ me parece buena idea, además debemos saber donde están los demás tendremos que ayudar a los guardianes ─ dijo Zory

─ si está bien, pero otra cosa debemos dejar lo que no ocuparemos, ya sabes nuestras cosas ─ dijo Prometeo que de un medallón que se puso antes de irse donde tenía guardadas, algunas cosas, un libro que le gustaba mucho, algunos cristales para emergencias, sus accesorios que Zory le regalo, un peluche que adoraba aun que tuviera dieciséis le gustaba mucho, además fue Zonoya quien se lo regalo por eso lo cuida y adora tanto.

Por otro lado Zory tenía unas cuantas cosas en los brazaletes que le dio su abuela, unos lentes, el libro de razas antiguas, dos perfumes, algunos maquillajes aun que no lo usa mucho, y unos extraños botes pequeños, los cuales llamaron la atención de Prometeo así que tomo uno y le pregunto de que era.

─ ¿Qué se supone que había en este bote? ─ pregunto Prometeo

─ ¿eh? Ho es solo de un pirsin que me puse… en un lugar que no te puedo mostrar ─ le respondió la dragona

─ vaya, no pensé que llegarías a algo así ─ dijo Prometeo mientras Zory soltó una risita

─ bueno, quien sabe tal vez puedas llegar a ver ese lugar donde está el pirsin ─ dijo la dragona que noto que Prometeo se sonrojo un poco pensando en un posible lugar

─ b-bueno, dejemos esto de lado, y vamos a ver a Tempo y Zonoya, ya me diste mucho en que pensar ─ dijo Prometeo mientras se iba con Zory a la cueva del centro del valle que no era muy pequeño

Al ver el tamaño de la cueva Prometeo pensó que en ese lugar cabían todos perfectamente, claro si se acomodan de una forma, al entrar vieron a los guardianes discutir con los padres de Zory y con Tempo y Zonoya que cuidaban de Prometeo, al parecer los guardianes necesitaban a los dos jóvenes pues son fuertes y poderosos, así que lograrían nivelar el terreno, pero los padres de la dragona negaban esto, y Zonoya para nada quería esto. Ninguno quería volver a casa con un hijo entrenado para la guerra, aun tienen cosas por delante y muchas, los guardianes al final lograron conseguir que los padres aceptaran, por lo tanto se les dijo a Zory y Prometeo que empezarían a trabajar para evitar que pierdan la guerra. Todo lo que paso era solo la calma antes de la tormenta.

─ bien tendremos que ayudar ─ dijo Prometeo iniciando una conversación

─ te lo dije, pero bien vamos primero comamos algo, y después nos vamos a dormir ─ le dijo Zory que habían llegado a las zonas de alimentación, comieron la cena y se retiraron a su cueva donde dormirían juntos, hasta que todo termine

Prometeo se puso a un lateral de la cueva y noto que Zory se acurruco cerca de él, al parecer con miedo.

─ ¿pasa algo? ─ pregunto Prometeo

─ no es nada solo…me da miedo la oscuridad ─ dijo Zory algo avergonzada por su miedo, pero Prometeo solo la cubrió con dos alas, que la mantuvieron caliente toda la noche, y le dijo que no pasaría nada mientras este con él y para calmarla más besó la mejilla de la dragona y se recostó, para poder dormir, Zory hizo lo mismo y no tardo en conseguir el sueño.

**Hasta aquí el cap. Espero les haya gustado, ya saben dejen su opinión en los comentarios, lamento haber tardado en traerles este cap. Pues estuve un poco ocupado con los demás fics que les quiero traer, un ejemplo el fic de Ori And The Blind Forest, o el de Alpha And Omega que aun no he podido siquiera terminar una página en Word, bueno soy OmegaSpyro y hasta otra.**


	9. ¿Todo a La Normalidad?

**_¿Todo a La Normalidad?_**

Pasó un mes cuando mucho, en el valle luna y las cosas, han estado tranquilas tanto, para el valle, como para warfang. Aun que los guardianes dieron la orden de quedarse unos días más, para asegurarse de que los necroa y zombrum, no vuelvan a atacar. Zory ha estado muy cómoda en los brazos de Prometeo, puesto que ha estado durmiendo en la cueva que se le dio a Prometeo, pero el dragón gris ha estado mucho más serio de lo normal.

― ¿Te pasa algo? ― pregunto la dragona blanca

― ¿Eh? No es nada Zory, solo pensaba en que hacer hoy ― respondió Prometeo

― está bien, bueno ¿quieres ir a dar un último paseo? ― pregunto Zory

― me gustaría pero, tengo que ver a alguien tu espérame aquí ― dijo Prometeo

― ¿Dónde vas?, no me dejes sola ― dijo Zory con tristeza

― tranquila, volveré y seré todo tuyo, ¿de acuerdo?, te dejare hacer lo que quieras conmigo ― le respondió Prometeo

― _``no debiste haberme dado esa libertad´´_, está bien pero llega un poco tarde, tengo algo planeado, pero debo darle detalles ― hablo la dragona blanca

― am, ok llegaré antes del anochecer, bueno nos vemos ― respondió Prometeo y antes de irse beso a Zory en la mejilla y levanto vuelo

Cuando Prometeo levanto vuelo, Zory corrió a buscar a Raven y Cynder, estuvo corriendo un largo rato, cuando vio a Raven y Cynder recostadas en la hierba y hablando con Shyny y Artik.

― hola chicas, necesitó un favor ― dijo Zory recuperando el aliento y algo sucia por la tierra sobre ella

― hola, sabes parece que te dieron una buena revolcada, en la tierra ― dijo Shyny

―como sea ¿Qué necesitas hermana? ― dijo Cynder en tono alegre y de juego mientras se acercaba a Zory

― es sobre tu hermano, me dijo que después de hacer unas cuantas cosas, pasaría el resto del día con migo, y bueno quiero… ― dijo Zory antes de susurrar en la oreja de Cynder que comenzó a sonrojarse por lo que Zory quería hacer

―está bien, te hare el favor pero ten cuidado donde pones tus garras, es algo sensible con este tema, y si llegas a salir tu sabes, será tu culpa ― le dijo Cynder en tono serio y de autoridad

― está bien, pero creo que es momento de conocer más a fondo a mi novio ― respondió la dragona blanca

― espera ¿es tu novio?, Prometeo no avanzaría así de rápido, si no ha tenido novia pero… no creo que lo espere de un momento a otro ― dijo Cynder

― bueno técnicamente, no lo es pero es él con el que paso mucho tiempo, y también bueno he llegado a besarlo, hasta ya me he acostado con él… no mal piensen ― hablo Zory

― está bien, si tu lo dices, el punto es que quieres algo con Prometeo y está bien yo honestamente ya he tenido relaciones de ese tipo con Spyro, pero he tenido cuidado así que tu también tenlo, y si enserio lo conoces bien sabrás que hacer, pero antes permítenos ayudarte a arreglarte ― dijo Cynder mientras las demás dragonas se ponían detrás de ella con algunos maquillajes y aceites para arreglar a Zory, y ella solo sonrió

000

Prometeo llego hasta la frontera del valle luna, donde se encontró con Rena que no tenía ninguna de sus maquinas ni su tecnología, pero igual Prometeo no estaba del todo confiado, así que creo su guadaña, que se creaba con un remolino de llamas doradas en la palma de la pata derecha de Prometeo, solo por si acaso.

― puedes guardar eso, vengo sola y sin armas ― dijo la loba que se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre un tronco hueco

― aun no estoy del todo seguro, aun que la verdad me debes una cuando te salve de los necroa y zombrum, te dije que no confiaras en ellos ― respondió Prometeo

― si aun recuerdo ese día ― dijo Rena recordando lo que pasó hace algunas semanas

**_Hace unas semanas_**

_Rena junto con necroas y zombrums ataco una parte del valle luna, con otra máquina una con aspecto de murciélago, Prometeo y Zory junto con Spyro y Cynder que estaban cerca del lugar decidieron ayudar contra el ataque, y como pasó con la maquina anterior, Spyro y Prometeo enfrentaron a la maquina y Cynder y Zory enfrentaron a Rena._

_Prometeo evito un golpe de la maquina y uso su guadaña para dañar la cabeza de la maquina que recibió un corte poco letal en la cara dejando una marca, después tomo su forma cuadrúpeda, y creo cuchillas en sus alas, y dio un giro en vertical, dañando severamente la cabeza de la maquina._

_― ¿__Cómo es que puede seguir moviéndose? __―__ dijo Spyro mientras evitaba que Prometeo cayera sobre él_

_―__ mierda, vaya perdón por eso, está cosa me está desquiciando… tengo una idea, puedo usar mis poderes de solare para confundirla con tanto calor y tú me ayudaras, al parecer también se guía por el calor, después de eso usaras tu elemento tierra para encerrarte en la esfera de tierra y, yo te empujare con uno de mis ases de luz ¿de acuerdo? __―__ dijo Prometeo contando su plan_

_―__ con eso, lo aturdiríamos y en eso con mi elemento hielo le congelare las patas y alas, y tú con las cadenas lo levantas, lo azotas y lo aplasto con la roca, buen plan vamos haya __―__ dijo Spyro que lanzo una llamarada y Prometeo disparo un haz dorado cegando a la maquina, para después empujar a Spyro con otro haz aturdiendo a la maquina. Con el golpe Spyro tuvo suficiente tiempo para congelar las alas y patas de la maquina y correr evitando un golpe de la cabeza de la extraña maquina, luego en un rápido movimiento Prometeo uso sus cadenas, para atrapar el cuello de la maquina y estrellarla en el suelo, para después que Spyro levantara vuelo no muy lejos ni alto y cayera en picada, cuando se encierra en la roca y con un gran impacto atraviesa literalmente la maquina._

_―__bien ahora ayudemos a Zory y Cynder deben tener algunos problemas __―__ propuso Spyro cuando Rena cayó sobre la espalda de Prometeo y lo uso de plataforma, para alejarse_

_―__ creo que no necesitaran ayuda __―__dijo el dragón gris, que se unió a Zory y Cynder_

_―__ veo que no tuvieron problemas __―__ hablo Spyro, mientras se ponía al lado de Cynder_

_―__ si Zory y yo nos unimos, nada nos gana __―__ dijo Cynder mientras le guiñaba a Zory en forma de confianza y esta le devolvía el gesto_

_Los cuatro acorralaron a Rena que no podía ni siquiera con cuatro, así que intentaba huir pero solo lograba quedar más contra la pared y los dragones, Prometeo gruñía y era seguro que atacaría a matar, pero antes de que uno de los cuatro lograra saltar, un zombrum, junto con otros cinco necroas aparecieron y alejaron a los dragones pero fácilmente fueron vencidos, pero el tiempo que los dragones perdieron Rena pudo escapar. Mientras no muy lejos el orb Meta observaba a Rena, cuando escucho a Cronos con la orden de matar a la loba, puesto que no les ha sido de mucha ayuda, lo que no sabían era que alguien los observaba desde las sombras._

_ Mientras tanto con Prometeo y los demás buscaban el rastro de Rena así que recurrieron a olfatear el suelo para encontrar el rastro, pero algo pasó y Omega con su forma de colibrí, volaba cerca de unos arbustos, buscando alguna pista, cuando alguien la agarro, y le dijo todo para que Prometeo fuera a ayudar._

_―__ se lo diré… por cierto cuando vayas y le digas todo, ten cuidado puede que no reaccione de la manera que esperas __―__dijo Omega con tono serio_

_―__ lo tendré en cuenta… por cierto fue un gusto volver a verte Omega __― respondió la extraña figura muy parecida a Prometeo_

_―bueno espero verte de nuevo… Hairo ― se despidió Omega y voló hasta Prometeo_

_Mientras tanto con Rena se encontraba en lo más profundo del bosque que rodeaba el valle, junto con necroas y zombrums además de otro dragón llamado Psycho, totalmente negro y con ojos rojos sangre y cuernos que apuntaban hacia adelante. Mientras Meta dejaba ver solamente los ojos de Cronos al llegar todos los presentes se arrodillaron frente a Cronos excepto Psycho que solo estaba recostado contra un árbol, con una ramita en el hocico._

_―mi señor Cronos lamento haberle fallado de nuevo, Prometeo ha mejorado últimamente más bien todos ― dijo Rena que se levanto con sus sai en las manos_

_― Rena, Rena…mi querida cazadora yo te elegí para que lo capturaras e hicieras lo que te plazca con él, pero me has fallado repetidas veces, lamento tener que hacer esto…― hablaba el dragón cuando se escucho un chasquido_

_En eso todos los necroas y zombrums, se levantaron y atacaron a Rena que intento defenderse con sus sai, pero fracaso, una vez los necroas y zombrums lograron encadenar a Rena y antes de acabar con su vida la torturaron, y violaron. Está era la primera vez que Rena estaba asustada, después de que la golpearan, le hicieran cortes, la tocaran etc. Psycho se acerco a Rena con la orden de matarla, pero antes de que Psycho la matara levanto el cuello de la loba para atravesarlo, con una cuchilla algo tomo a Psycho por la muñeca, al ver de quien se trataba era el omega, Prometeo doblo la muñeca de Psycho haciendo que este soltara un grito de dolor, pero luego Psycho empezó a reírse con una risa maniática. Prometeo salió volando con su forma bípeda cargando a Rena inconsciente y llevándola al lugar donde se encuentran ahora mismo._

**_Actualmente_**

― si aun lo recuerdo, gracias de nuevo por salvarme me gustaría unirme a ustedes dragones, para enfrentar a Cronos ― dijo Rena agradecida

― ¿crees poder pelear contra los zombrum y necroa?, ya sabes a que llegaron si no hubiera llegado estarías muerta ― dijo el dragón gris, con tono preocupado puesto que ahora que Rena era una amiga suya le preocupaba el bienestar de sus amigos y familiares

― lo sé y si creo poder soportar una pelea contra esas cosas no te preocupes por mí, mejor preocúpate por tu familia y tu novia, me tengo que ir espero verte luego ― hablo la loba, y se fue entre los árboles y arbustos

Cuando Rena se fue, Prometeo levanto vuelo hacia el lugar donde se asentó todo warfang, pero antes de ir a la cueva donde él y Zory vivían, fue a buscar a sus amigos, pero solo se encontró con Dante que al parecer estaba dando un paseo, Prometeo solo se acerco y hablo con Dante que al parecer Raven le dijo lo mismo que Zory a Prometeo

― así que también te dijeron lo mismo, me pregunto que planean ― hablo Prometeo

― estoy de acuerdo contigo, Pro´ pero ya sabes como son, cuando planean algo siempre nos quieren sorprender, bueno no es como si nosotros no lo hiciéramos ¿cierto?, bueno ya que tocamos el tema, ¿Cómo va todo con Zory? Tengo entendido que es tu pareja ― dijo Dante en tono de burla

―otro con eso, ya se los he dicho, no es mi novia además estas últimas semanas, he tenido unas pesadillas que los involucran a todos ustedes, no puedo concentrarme en Zory, sino en todos al parecer por mi culpa están en peligro y si bajo la guardia uno morirá, quien sabe quien seria, tal vez Night o Ferno, incluso tú ― respondió Prometeo algo molesto

― está bien cambiemos de tema, sabes he notado que el entrenamiento que Tempo les da a Zory y a ti, funciona se te ve más fuerte, y un poco más alto ― hablo Dante, viendo la preocupación de Prometeo por lo que le ha estado pasando y también porque no es muy buena idea hacerlo enojar

― lo sé, pero el alto aquí eres tú, eres más grande que nosotros, sabes mejor volvemos con las chicas, creo que ya tienen todo listo ― dijo el dragón gris y Dante solo asintió en respuesta

Al llegar a la cueva Prometeo intentaba no babear, al ver a Zory, pues la luz de la noche se reflejaba en sus escamas, además el aroma de la dragona era hipnótico para el dragón, junto con el maquillaje que le daba un toque más coqueto.

― ¿Qué tal me veo? ― pregunto Zory que caminaba alrededor de Prometeo coqueteaba con cada movimiento

― muy bien, no puedo dejar de ver tus ojos, esa sombra los resalta ― dijo Prometeo algo nervioso

― gracias, bueno quería hacer algo contigo ``_ha pasado tiempo, creo que es momento de conocer su cuerpo´´_― dijo Zory con tono seductor, cuando clavo al suelo a Prometeo y se acerco lo suficiente como para robar un beso de los labios de Prometeo y este con gusto acepto el beso

000

Ignitus había estado vigilando a Prometeo, pero al ver que estaban a punto de… dejo de vigilarlo por un rato mientras leía un libro de otro dragón muy parecido al de Prometeo que era color gris y tenía el símbolo omega en color rojo, solo que la diferencia era que del otro libro era casi negro, al abrirlo y ver que tenía grandes similitudes con la historia de Prometeo, Ignitus recordó algo sobre Prometeo, algo que solo Zonoya y Cynder saben…Ignitus volvió a ver a Prometeo y se llevo una gran sorpresa.

000

― Zory detente ― decía Prometeo asustado

― calma no voy a lastimarte― respondió la dragona, que estaba muy cerca de las partes de Prometeo y cuando su lengua toco el miembro del dragón este reacciono de una forma, muy extraña, pues sus pupilas se volvieron pequeñas como las de una serpiente y después salto sobre la dragona, gruñendo amenazadoramente mientras tenía una pata sobre el cuello de Zory, pero antes de hacerle algo sacudió su cabeza y se alejo jadeando aceleradamente y al ver lo que casi hacia decidió dar la espalda

― lo siento, lo siento mucho, mejor aléjate de mi unos minutos… me recordaste algo que no quería revivir ― dijo Prometeo con tono de miedo, mientras miraba al suelo

― no, es mi culpa no sabía cómo reaccionarias, cuando lo hice perdóname y tal vez te pueda ayudar con ese mal recuerdo ― dijo Zory con tono reconfortante mientras se acercaba a Prometeo

― no lo creo Zory, es algo que no superare muy fácil… verás cuando yo era un pequeño dragón abusaron de mi ― hablo Prometeo contando parte de su infancia, Prometeo solo tenía seis años, cuando le abusaban sexualmente, algo grave para solo un niño, perdió su inocencia muy tempranamente, al saber tal cosa Zonoya casi mata al que le hizo esto pero todo termino bien, si Prometeo tuvo una infancia dura pero la supero sin mucha dificultad, y hasta el día actual aun permanece con ese trauma

― ho, como lo siento no quería, asustarte de esa forma, pero te diré algo tu eres un dragón bastante fuerte, puedes superar esto si será difícil pero lo logras. Prometeo… yo… solo quería darte placer ― respondió Zory

― lo sé, tal vez tú te sientas lista para esto, pero yo… no estoy ni cerca de estarlo, no hagas eso de nuevo por favor amor, será mejor vámonos a dormir, nos espera un viaje a warfang mañana, los guardianes dijeron que partiríamos mañana por la tarde ― hablo Prometeo, que se recostó en el fondo de la cueva donde había una cama hecha de hojas para mejor comodidad, eso era algo que Zory admiraba de Prometeo, siempre y en todo momento era sincero y si siente algo raro, es porque algo pasa Zory dio un suspiro antes de ir y recostarse junto a Prometeo

― buenas noches, mi novio ― dijo Zory antes de quedar profundamente dormida, cuando Prometeo escucho esto sonrió y paso dos de sus alas sobre Zory para calentarla con el calor que él emanaba, después junto su cabeza con la de ella y se quedo dormido esperando despertar para otro día, pero tuvo pesadillas toda la noche

Mientras escuchaba, ``tu eres la destrucción y caos´´, ``eres la muerte encarnada´´, ``no eres uno de ellos´´, ``eres mi sucesor´´. Cuando vio un dragón casi idéntico a él solo que con los ojos rojo sangre, que salto hacia él, para después despertar junto con Zory después de la sacudida de Prometeo.

― ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿estás bien? ― preguntó la dragona blanca

― si corazón solo un mal sueño ― dijo Prometeo con mirada triste

― tranquilo solo era una pesadilla, estoy aquí contigo no te asustes yo te cubro ― hablo Zory con tono reconfortante recordando la última vez que Prometeo tuvo una pesadilla se fue a buscar a Zonoya que estaba durmiendo con Tempo en la misma cueva y Prometeo llego y durmió con su madre, al ver como Prometeo se quedo dormido en poco tiempo, Zory solo sonrío y después de un momento también quedo sumida en sus sueños.

**Hey que tal a todos omegas, bien antes una disculpa por tardan tanto en subir esto, pero no sé si se los he contado, pero yo soy de esos que se distraen muy fácil, pero bueno ya ven como es uno, aparte ando algo enfermo, pero es algo leve, y en poco tiempo vendrá el cap. Del fic con Mateoro, como sea espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho y que me odien por dejarlos en suspenso tanto tiempo bueno soy OmegaSpyro y hasta otra.**


	10. ¿Este soy yo?

**_¿Este soy yo? _**** Parte I**

Después de lo que paso hace dos días y que Tempo junto con Spyro y Prometeo fueran enviados a una misión de reconocimiento, para asegurarse que los necroa o zombrum no atacarían de nuevo la ciudad, los guardianes dieron la orden de regresar a casa, mientras Zory y Prometeo se preparaban, a Zory se le ocurrió algo.

― Prometeo, quiero pedirte algo ― dijo Zory

― ¿Qué cosa? ― pregunto Prometeo

― quería pedirte que vivieras con migo por favor di me que si ― suplicaba la dragona blanca

― claro me gustaría, pero primero tengo que verlo con Zonoya y Cynder, no quiero dejarlas desprotegidas en especial ellas pues son mi familia ― dijo Prometeo

― entiendo, pero… que soy yo de ti ― dijo Zory mientras se sentaba sobre sus cuartos traseros

― tu… eres mi novia tu misma lo dijiste ― respondió el dragón mientras se acercaba con Zory y la acariciaba

Zory cerró sus ojos, mientras disfrutaba de las caricias de Prometeo este sonreía al ver lo feliz que era Zory, pues para Prometeo ella era lo más importante que tenia, después de un momento Zory abrió sus ojos para mirar los de Prometeo, y este noto un pequeño brillo en los ojos de la dragona, Prometeo sonrió y siguió acariciándola mientras lentamente se acercaba a Zory que hacía lo mismo, y cuando ya estaban muy cerca de los labios del otro. Cuando llego Zonoya interrumpiendo.

― ho vaya lamento haberlos interrumpido pero, necesitaba saber si ya están listos para partir ― dijo la dragona roja

― si ya estamos listos, y ma´ quería saber si me permitirías quedarme con Zory ella me lo pidió pero primero quiero consultarlo contigo y con Cynder ― dijo Prometeo que se acerco a Zonoya

― bueno, primero habrá que hablar con tu hermana, acerca de esto y también con los padres de Zory ―

― claro no habrá problema con eso yo misma hablo con ellos ― dijo Zory decidida mientras salía corriendo por sus padres con los brazaletes que le regalo su abuela

― no ― hablo Zonoya firmemente

― pero… ―

― nada de peros, tú te quedas conmigo y con Cynder, Prometeo eres mi hijo te cuide desde que eras un pequeño dragoncito, se lo prometí a tu verdadera madre ― dijo Zonoya

**_Flash Back inicio_**

_Lilí había logrado escapar del palacio mientras Aspion y Phantom le conseguían tiempo de escapar para cuidar de los dos huevos, mientras escapaba unas extrañas criaturas color negro con dos largas garras saliendo de la muñeca de estas criaturas, la seguían pero Lilí al ser una lunae acababa con facilidad con esas criaturas usando haces plateados para eliminarlos, y así lo hizo durante varias horas, hasta que llego a una cueva donde una dragona color rojo, vientre pálido algunas manchas celestes, ojos ámbar cuernos en forma de S sobre salían a los lados de la cabeza de la dragona._

_´´¿!hey que haces aquí fuera de mi casa!?´´ gruño la dragona roja_

_´´ ¿eh?, espera Zonoya soy yo´´_

_´´ ¿Lilí? O querida, ¿Cuándo tiempo sin verte?´´ dijo Zonoya mientras abrazaba a su amiga_

_´´también me alegro de verte´´_

_´´bueno dime que trae a la reina lunae a mi humilde cueva´´_

_´´estos son razón´´ dijo Lilí mientras dejaba los dos huevos en el suelo´´_

_´´ ¿pasa algo con tus hijos?´´_

_´´uno es el futuro omega, y Cronos quiere arrebatármelo para convertirlo en su sucesor´´_

_´´esto es malo, pero ¿Qué pasa con Aspion?´´_

_´´él y Phantom se quedaron para conseguirme tiempo´´ _

_´´bien contactare con los guardianes´´_

_´´ ¿Cómo? ellos se encuentran en el templo del dragón, donde cuidan el huevo de dragón purpura´´_

_´´recuerdas este pequeño cristal dorado ellos tienen otro por allá, los llamare ¿Cómo era el patrón del otro cristal… ya recuerdo´´_

_Una vez realizado el patrón del cristal, el que se encontraba en el templo donde los guardianes cuidaban de los futuros dragones, y del nuevo dragón purpura. Ignitus se dio cuenta del cristal dorado titilaba, al ir y tocarlo con una garra este revelo una imagen de Zonoya._

_´´ Zonoya ¿Qué es lo que pasa?´´_

_´´ ¿Qué tal Ignitus?, bien iré al grano necesitamos que traigas los materiales necesarios para abrir el portal hacia convexidad´´_

_´´ ¿para qué?´´_

_´´creo que mejor te l explica ella´´ deja que Lilí hable con Ignitus_

_´´señora, ¿Qué necesita de este servidor?´´_

_´´espero este bien guardián del fuego, necesitamos ese portal, pues el hermano de mi marido asido corrompido, por el poder del omega recuerda que esos dragones son los más fuertes y poderosos´´_

_´´bien y tiene planeado encerrar a Cronos en convexidad, bien espero resistan lo suficiente, Feuriah, tardara un día en llegar´´_

_´´tendremos que alejarnos y mantener la mayor distancia posible´´_

_´´entiendo pero… ¿Por qué quiere encerrar a Cronos, si se que se salió de control, pero lo puede recobrar´´_

_´´eso es porque quiere a uno de mis hijos, que es el futuro omega quiere convertirlo en su sucesor, y Cronos ya no puede volver a la normalidad´´_

_´´bien Feuriah está en camino, buena suerte´´_

_´´gracias, intentaremos retener a Cronos lo más que podamos pero creo que está convenciendo a otras razas de exterminar a los dragones, tengan cuidado guardianes, si Aspion y yo caemos, esta galaxia está en sus patas´´_

_´´descuide, nosotros nos encargaremos´´ la imagen se encoge y desaparece mientras el cristal deja de brillar_

_Después de hablar con Ignitus, Lilí miro a Zonoya que calentaba los dos huevos ambas hablaron un momento para después estar de acuerdo en irse en la mañana al templo del dragón donde los guardianes evitarían que Cronos se llevara los huevos, así que después de haber comido algo y tapar la entrada de la cueva ambas durmieron con la esperanza de que ninguno de los sirvientes de Cronos las encontrará. Al día siguiente Lilí fue despertada por Zonoya._

_´´arriba bella durmiente´´_

_´´si lo siento, cuando uno reina bueno despierta cuando le plazca´´_

_´´anda come algo lo necesitaremos´´_

_´´¿tú no desayunaras?´´_

_´´me adelante´´_

_´´ya veo´´_

_Una vez con el estomago lleno ambas se dieron prisa, mientras llevaban los huevos en una especie de bolsa, que Zonoya llevaba colgada así no habría problemas con cargar a los dos pequeños, mientras corrían se toparon con un acantilado no muy profundo unos dos metros de profundidad, así que decidieron bajar pero una se quedaría arriba portando los dos huevos y está los bajaría hasta la otra. Lilí había bajado el huevo más pequeño pues el pequeño era el omega y ese debía ser bien protegido, pero mientras intentaban bajar el otro huevo pero Lilí fue vista por un siervo de Cronos y empezaron a llegar varios de ellos, fue entonces que Lilí trato de lanzar el otro huevo pero al lanzarlo una especie de látigo lo atrapo y una dragona color negro con detalles rojos lo tomo y se puso al lado de Cronos, quien ordeno atacar a Lilí._

_´´Lilí salta´´_

_´´Zonoya, cuídalo bien ahora eres su madre´´_

_´´ ¿Qué estás diciendo?... No lo hagas´´_

_´´Zonoya…cuida bien a Prometeo´´_

**_Fin Flashback_**

Después de contarle todo a Prometeo, este lloraba pues se dio cuenta que Cronos acabo con su familia, Zonoya se acerco para consolarlo pues la verdad aun no era el momento para decírselo, una vez cerca de Prometeo este se acerco más a Zonoya este siguió con su llanto, y entendió el porqué Zonoya no le permitía el irse con Zory. No lo dejaría por que el no debería sufrir algo así, una vez Prometeo se calmo le dijo a Zonoya que saldría a caminar para despejarse la mente, al salir de la cueva se encontró con Cynder que al verlo pregunto que le pasaba, y el dragón solo dijo que no quería hablar de ello. Prometeo estuvo caminando por el valle luna hablando con Omega, que logro calmarlo del todo ahora solo caminaban mientras contaban algunos chistes y bromas para reírse un poco, pero todo buen momento tiene un lado malo, pues mientas caminaban aquel dragón negro que estuvo a punto de matar a Rena, apareció.

― gran rey solare, espero se encuentre bien― hablo Psycho

― ¿Psycho no?, ¿Qué te trae aquí? ― pregunto Prometeo

― nada, solo vine a visitarle señor ― hablo el dragón negro

― deja de llamarme así ― reclamo Prometeo

En un segundo a otro Psycho cargo contra Prometeo logrando que este destrozará algunos árboles, y llegara hasta el centro del valle donde se encontraba todo warfang, al levantarse con varios raspones y astillas, Prometeo cambio a su forma bípeda y después creo su guadaña, con la cual se puso en guardia y espero el siguiente ataque de Psycho.

― vamos ¿por qué no peleas enserio? ― pregunto Psycho mientras soltaba una risa psicópata y se acercaba a Prometeo también caminando como un guepardo

― ¿Qué quieres decir? ― pregunto Prometeo mientras caminaba en círculos mirando a Psycho haciendo lo mismo

― sabes bien a que me refiero ― hablo el dragón mientras sonreía sádicamente

―te equivocas ese no soy yo, quieres pelear contra mí, aquí me tienes ― dijo Prometeo antes de cargar contra Psycho y este hizo lo mismo

Antes de chocar Psycho uso una lanza, para bloquear la guadaña de Prometeo que logro quitarla a tiempo para dar una estocada y después dar un golpe hacia arriba logrando que Psycho volara y después usar y crear un pequeño tornado con el humo, después salto con su forma cuadrúpeda usando sus garras mientras giraba contra el pecho de Psycho, logrando arrancar algo de él, y después empujarlo al suelo, Psycho riendo se levanto y lanzo su lanza contra Prometeo que dio en la unión de su brazo y su cuerpo.

*risa psicópata* ―eso te detendrá esperaba más de ti ― hablo el dragón loco

― bien, esto si me hizo bastante daño pero aun así puedo pelear ― dijo Prometeo decidido a seguir mientras pequeños rayos negros pasaban por todo su cuerpo

― en ese caso adelante arráncate esa cosa y lánzamela si de verdad eres tu ― reto Psycho a Prometeo

Mientras Psycho reía, Prometeo sin dificultad alguna se arranco la lanza que tenía clavada y tomo su forma cuadrúpeda, después creo cuchillas en sus brazos y alas cargo contra Psycho que no se movió y recibió el golpe de lleno, pero después con una cornada golpeo el estomago del dragón gris, sofocándolo y después con un pulso hizo retroceder a Prometeo.

Una vez recupero el aliento, Prometeo volvió a tomar su forma bípeda para usar su guadaña, pero antes de poder moverse Prometeo cambio pocas partes de su esqueleto podían ser vistas, se torno negro, sus ojos ahora solo eran un punto rojo, dos tentáculos salieron de su espalda y parecía como si le fueran a salir dos garras en la muñeca derecha, mientras tanto todos los que podían ayudar enfrentaron a los necroas y zombrum que se acercaban, junto con dos demoledores entre los que podían ayudar se encontraban Spyro, Cynder, Raven, Dante, Inferno, Night, Artik, Shyny y Zory que al ver como Prometeo cambiaba poco a poco y como Psycho sonreía y reía cada vez más , se notaba que era lo que quería pero no podía acercarse porque aun que Prometeo tenga, una, de sus transformaciones lo que haría sería ponerla fuera de peligro. Prometeo veía las cosas de una manera distinta pues todo era blanco y negro, no diferenciaba los colores y no lograba ver cuando Psycho crearía de nuevo su lanza, o cambiaria a una forma bípeda pero le dio igual así que solo se concentro y comenzó a ver extrañas energías, él tenía dos una azul y una verde la energía azul se trataba de Omega, pero la verde de quien era. Psycho tenía algo similar solo que era color café, con esto se preguntaba si había más de un solo orb, pero lo dejo para después para concentrarse en pelear, Prometeo creó una de sus espadas, y cargo contra Psycho pero este no se movía, al parecer tenía algo entre patas.

**Aquí se acaba este, [no Omega] dije que se acaba, calma cuando estén leyendo este ya estaré preparando la siguiente parte, un aviso, hay unos cuantos problemas con los fics, puesto que al ser varios que estoy preparando pues tengo que centrarme en uno y continuarlo, o editarlo un ejemplo el de five nights at freddy´s pues con la salida del cuatro juego bueno se me han ocurrido varias cosas, así que prácticamente tengo que volverlo a escribir, pero calma ya verán cómo me libro de esto, por cierto Mateoro espero ya el siguiente cap. Bueno omegas espero verlos en el siguiente cap. Soy OmegaSpyro y hasta otra. Otra cosa la historia del fic, complementado aun no está completa ¿pueden ayudarnos con esto un poco?.**


	11. ¿Este soy yo? II

**_¿Este soy yo? _**** Parte II y un reencuentro**

Antes de que Prometeo lograra clavar su espada en el cuerpo de Psycho, este uso su elemento el cual era prácticamente igual al de Prometeo solo que era negro, creo una especie de puño mientras cambiaba a su forma bípeda y este golpeo a Prometeo haciéndolo retroceder bastante.

― ¿Qué pasa no esperabas eso?, anda ven continua― dijo Psycho, con su voz psicópata y maniática

Prometeo solo empezó a mostrar más su esqueleto, mientras que pequeñas llamas empezaban a salir en las partes donde se notaba su esqueleto, sus alas cambiaron de tamaño y solo se lograban ver los huesos de estas, además de que sus garras empezaban a crecer más, aparte dos tentáculos más salieron de su espalda dando un total de seis, sus ojos cambiaron ahora eran una línea roja, mientras de él emanaba un humo negro. Prometeo, creo su guadaña pero también tenía unos ligeros cambios, la hoja de está era más grande y la parte que la sostenía era también de un tamaño mayor, Prometeo cargo contra Psycho, y este hizo lo mismo portando su lanza fue entonces que Psycho dio una estocada creando una honda de energía que se dirigía a Prometeo que hizo lo mismo y está creció además que tomo un color negro y al chocar con la honda de Psycho está solo fue absorbida y cuando golpeo a Psycho este salió disparado en lo profundo del bosque.

Rena caminaba por el bosque pues tenía que reunirse con él para ver cómo lograr que sus estirpes se aliaran, y ayudaran mutuamente además de que los dragones comparados con la raza de Rena, bueno eran superiores, todo marchaba bien cuando se percato de algo que viajaba hacia ella y fue entonces que rodo a un lado evitando ser golpeada, una vez lo evito fue a revisar que era lo que se había impactado contra una roca, una vez se acerco se dio cuenta de que era el mismo dragón que casi la mata, si no fuera por Prometeo entonces la loba portando aquel extraño francotirador corrió al centro del valle, para darse cuenta de que los zombrum y necroa enfrentaban a los dragones a excepción de Prometeo, que atacaba a todo lo que tuviera por delante, sean zombrum, necroas, dragones o topos. Rena se percató que Spyro, Cynder, y Zory intentaban destruir un demoledor que los atacaba, antes de que Spyro fuera golpeado contra un árbol una bala atravesó la cabeza de la criatura.

― hey ¿estás bien? ― pregunto Rena

― si gracias, espera tú no eres la que esta cazando a Prometeo ― respondió el dragón purpura

― si soy yo pero…― Rena fue interrumpida cuando Zory intento darle con sus garras

― ya verás cuando te ponga las patas encima ― gruño Zory

― ¡NO HAY TIEMPO PARA ESO!, si no hacemos algo tu novio destruirá todo el valle, ¿van a ayudarme o lo hago sola? ― respondió Rena molesta

― Zory ella tiene un punto ― dijo Cynder y Zory solo gruño y asintió en respuesta

Así entonces los cuatro corrieron en dirección a Prometeo, mientras se abrían paso atra vez de los enemigos, Spyro los incineraba, congelaba, electrocutaba, o aplastaba a los que podía, Cynder los retiraba del camino, los asustaba, Zory los destruía con sus haces plateados, y Rena corría mientras hacía varias maniobras de evasión y disparaba a la cabeza, una vez estuvieron cerca de Prometo que cambio a su forma bípeda, recibió un golpe de Rena que era para inmovilizarlo y después retenerlo, pero no funciono pues una vez recibió el golpe Prometeo mostro su ultima forma, las garras en cada muñeca crecieron bastante, la mitad de su esqueleto a lo largo, se mostraba una extraña figura que formaba el humo negro, sus dientes y cuchillas crecieron, fue entonces que Prometeo libero un pulso que empujo a todos los que estuvieran cerca, se lograba ver la cuenca del ojo derecho de Prometeo junto con afilados colmillos y cuernos, además de que las garras era lo suficientemente fuertes como para sostenerlo, por lo que se apoyaba sobre estas su boca estaba abierta, y una especie de liquido acido caía de está, sus ojos solo eran una línea carmesí, y se empezaba a escuchar unos susurros pero en otro idioma. Prometeo volteo a ver a sus atacantes, una vez los vio dio un rugido y se abalanzó contra ellos, golpeo a Spyro en un costado haciéndolo chocar contra un árbol, a Cynder la tomo por el cuello y la lanzo junto a Spyro, a Rena la golpeo con una de sus garras, haciendo que chocara contra una piedra dejándola inconsciente, Zory fue herida pues una vez uso su forma bípeda recibió un corte en el cuerpo para después ser empujada por un pulso; Psycho había despertado y con su típica sonrisa diabólica y loca, cargo contra Prometeo que solo lo golpeo, y después creó una piedra, y la hizo caer en Psycho, este se quejaba del dolor fue entonces que Prometeo usando una de sus colas como látigo agarro a Psycho con está y lo golpeo repetidas veces en el suelo y después lo lanzo lejos pero eso no era suficiente fue con Psycho y lo tomo por el cuello, y lo levanto pues al cambiar por tercera vez su altura también había cambiado.

― e-esto y-ya no e-es divertido, acaba c-conmigo d-de una v-vez ― dijo Psycho cansado y sangrando de la boca y de la nariz

― quiero divertirme un poco ― se escucho la ahora sombría voz de Prometeo

Antes de que Prometeo rompiera el cuello de Psycho, Zory en un último intento razono con Prometeo.

― ¡Prometeo…basta! Mira todo lo que has hecho ― dijo la dragona blanca

Prometeo al escucharla, y ver a su alrededor cambio su miraba de una molesta a una sorprendida pues había muchos dragones, y topos lastimados. Volteo a un lado y vio a Rena que al parecer estaba despertando, luego miro donde Spyro y Cynder, Cynder tosía y se recuperaba del golpe, después miro a Spyro, que se quejaba al parecer se rompió dos costillas, vio como muchos guardias y amigos estaban heridos, lastimados tal vez de gravedad, fue entonces que empezó a calmarse pero algo empezó a lastimarlo.

― ¿Qué es lo que he hecho?, Zory ¿Qué te pasó? ― pregunto el dragón mientras soltaba a Psycho, y miraba a Zory

―esto… no importa, Prometeo solo cálmate ― respondió la dragona blanca mientras intentaba acercarse a Prometeo con la forma bípeda después de cubrirse con un ala

― ¡quédate ahí!, puedo hacerte daño, porque hice esto, ¿Qué es lo que soy? Un dragón o un monstruo ― dijo Prometeo mientras veía sus manos y el símbolo del omega con unas marcas rodeándolo en la palma, cuando abrió sus enormes a las y se fue volando con la esperanza de evitar lastimar a alguien más, en eso Omega y otro orb pero color verde cayeron al suelo.

― algo es seguro y es que necesito un descanso, Delta ¿estás bien? ― pregunto Omega, con forma de loba

― sí, no esperaba que el nuevo omega tuviera tanto poder ― respondió Delta mientras se levantaba en cuatro patas

― vamos tenemos que detenerlo, y regresarlo a la normalidad ― dijo Omega que ayudaba a Delta a levantarse, y antes de salir corriendo a buscar a Prometeo ambos fueron agarrados de la piel, por un dragón negro, con los mismos ojos, cuernos y alas que Prometeo aparte de el mismo símbolo que Prometeo tiene.

― alto ustedes dos, recuerden que mientras el este así no podrán hacer nada ― dijo el misterioso dragón que tenía un gran parecido con Prometeo

― demonios, lo olvide aun así Hairo debes ir regresarlo a la normalidad ― respondió Omega mientras Delta se cubría la cara

― si lo tendré en cuenta, Delta siendo tímido no lograras acercarte para guiar a Prometeo, si el también es tímido pero hace lo que puede para ser más abierto, quédense con la lunae ya vuelvo ― dijo Hairo mientras se disponía a ir hacia donde fue Prometeo, pero fue detenido por Zory

― tú no iras a ninguna parte hasta que contestes mis preguntas ― gruño Zory mientras se acercaba a Hairo para después detenerse y poner sus manos en la cadera esperando una respuesta

― escucha nena, será mejor que no me detengas llevo mucho tiempo buscando a mi hermano, y una dragona no me lo impedirá, ¿Por qué? Porque es mi hermano y lo amo, no debí haberme separado de él, lo quieras o no iré a buscarlo ― respondió Hairo mientras se acercaba con una mirada asesina, al parecer cansado de estar alejado de su hermano, logrando que Zory cayera al suelo después de levantar vuelo

― no confió en él ― dijo Zory mientras Rena la ayudaba a levantarse

― escucha, si amas a Prometeo pero ese tal Hairo parece, preocuparle Prometeo, y así como dijo que es su hermano, la verdad se notaba que está preocupado por encontrarlo mejor dejémoslo y si en realidad trata de hacerle algo yo lo sostengo y tú lo golpeas ― dijo la loba mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de Zory

― gracias ― respondió la dragona

― cuando quieras, primero debemos ayudar a Spyro y a Cynder después con tus amigos ayudamos a los demás ciudadanos ― hablo la loba mientras Zory asentía en respuesta

Hairo volaba por el bosque hasta que empezó a ver un extraño humo negro así que fue a acercarse y al llegar vio a Prometeo con su forma omega.

― hey ¿estás bien? ― dijo Hairo preocupado

― ¿te parece que estoy bien?, solo ayúdame y otra cosa, tardaste dieciséis años para encontrarme ¿en serio? ― dijo Prometeo con una leve sonrisa reprendiendo el correr contra Hairo para atacarlo

― lamento la tardanza, pero ahora debo liberarte del control de Cronos ― respondió el dragón negro

Fue entonces, que la figura creada por el humo que emanaba Prometeo se formo una silueta, de un dragón muy parecido a Hairo y Prometeo, y está silueta al parecer logró tomar el control sobre la mente de Prometeo haciendo que dijera lo que quería.

― ¿liberarlo?, no creo llevo dieciséis años criándote enseñándote lo que se para que lo atrapes y los tres destruyamos la galaxia y crees poder superarlo, no puedes no eres omega como lo es tu hermano ― dijo la entidad que manipulaba a Prometeo

― eso ya lo veremos…Cronos ― respondió Hairo mientras sus pupilas cambiaban a ser las de una serpiente y creaba una espada con una hoja bastante larga

Fue entonces que se libro una pelea, Hairo se enfrentaba a Cronos por fuera pero Prometeo en su mente veía como Cronos le lanzaba grandes y poderosos ataques, pues estos que se estrellaban en el suelo, hacían que Prometeo le doliera la cabeza, y en un intento de evitar un golpe lo recibió de lleno, y al caer al suelo algo comenzó a salir en sus muñecas al desaparecer la luz dorada, en los ante brazos de Prometeo había unas cadenas y se levanto para usarlas, la entidad lanzo una cuchilla hecha de oscuridad pero Prometeo logro bloquear la cuchilla, para después golpear con estas, quemando de gravedad la entidad, mientras por fuera que Hairo lograba debilitar al Prometeo corrompido dio un gancho golpeando a Prometeo en la barbilla después de eso Prometeo volvió a la normalidad quedando inconsciente, Hairo con ayuda de dos clones que creo regreso al valle al encontrar a Cynder, ambos llevaron a Prometeo con Zonoya que sabía bien qué hacer, algo era seguro era que aquella experiencia marcaria a Prometeo y a Hairo aun que Hairo estaba feliz de volver a ver a su hermano menor, pues Cronos le había estado hablando de él, con la esperanza de que ambos fueran rivales pero fue al contrario.

**Hasta aquí el nuevo cap. Lamento haber tardado pero el escribir el fic de pokémon, me quito algo de tiempo, pero bien ahí lo tienen espero les haya gustado, espero sus comentario, ideas, etc. Soy OmegaSpyro y hasta otra.**


	12. Camino Al Clan dorado Y Un Corazón Roto

**_Camino Al Clan Dorado Y Un Corazón Roto_**

Las cosas iban de mal a peor, pues los amigos de Prometeo se separaron Night e Inferno se fueron por su lado, Dante por el suyo y Prometeo junto con Spyro y Hairo empezaron a ponerse de acuerdo con los guardianes pues Hairo al parecer pertenecía a un grupo llamado clan dorado, y que en este clan había familias de lunaes y solamente dos solare los cuales se trataban de Prometeo y Hairo pero en este clan podían volver a crear la raza solare, aun que sería muy complicado pues el resultado de un lunae con un solare puede variar, podría a llegar a nacer otro lunae en lugar del solare que buscan.

― sabemos bien eso, pero ahora ya no tenemos motivo alguno porque no ir ― dijo Spyro

― muchachos, ustedes son los más fuertes que tenemos los necesitaríamos para nivelar la guerra ― se escucho la grave voz de Terrador

― yo ya formo parte del clan antes de llegar aquí me uní así que Spyro y Prometeo pueden ir, para formar parte soy mayor que Prometeo además fui entrenado por el mismísimo Cronos, quien es causante de todo esto, antes de que llamen a los guardias quiero decirles que estoy aquí por Prometeo, debo protegerlo hasta que esté listo ― dijo Hairo cuando se escucho la puerta del templo y al parecer entro Zory junto con Cynder y otra dragona muy parecida a Zory solo que con el vientre color rosado, cuernos rectos, y ojos amarillos de nombre Ania.

― protégelo no es capaz de defenderse solo ― dijo la dragona blanca mientras se sentaba al lado de Prometeo

Prometeo solo gruño, y mira al otro lado evitando la cara de Zory y ella hizo lo mismo, pero en los ojos de ambos comenzó a caer una lagrima, ambos querían irse juntos para hablar sobre lo que paso dos meses atrás, pues hubo una gran discusión entre ellos pues hubo un momento en que su relación se vio afectada por varias cosas entre esas cosas eran que los zombrum y necroa raptaban a algunos dragones y Zory había sido capturada un par de veces. Y en ambas ocasiones Prometeo tuvo que ir solo, y hubo un momento en el cual, se le necesitaba a Prometeo en varias ocasiones y Zory se había molestado por que él no pasaba tiempo con ella así que le grito y ambos terminaron peleando y lastimados por el otro, así que desde entonces han estado separados mientras debatían en cómo recuperarse el uno al otro. Fue entonces que los guardianes por fin accedieron a que Prometeo y Spyro, formaran parte del clan dorado así que los tres caminaron hacia la puerta y una vez se fueron Zory comenzó a llorar.

― Zory, Zory ¿Qué te pasa pequeña? ― pregunto Ciril mientras se agachaba para escuchar mejor a Zory

― tuve un problema con Prometeo, desde entonces hemos estado molestos con el otro creo que todo esto del clan dorado, es solo para reemplazarme con otra ― respondió Zory, cuando se escucho una risita de Terrador y antes de que Zory dijera algo la voz de Tempo se escucho

― Prometeo, no es así solo necesita un tiempo para despejarse de lo ocurrido, así que no te preocupes él siempre perdona aun que sepa que tarde o temprano será traicionado, por aquellas personas que lo hirieron pero él siempre es capaz de perdonar ― dijo Tempo al parecer consiente de la situación

Al escuchar eso, Zory seco sus lagrimas y miro a Tempo con una sonrisa antes de ir y abrazarlo, le agradeció por lo que le dijo así entonces Zory junto con Cynder y Ania se fueron.

― escuchen conozco un grupo llamado espadas draco, es un grupo el cual está encargado de vigilar a ciudades, clanes, e incluso a otros grupos y el clan dorado es el que está más vigilado puesto que solo hay lunaes, y dos solares los cuales son Prometeo y Hairo así que los observamos pues son bastante interesantes ― dijo Ania

Fue entonces que ellas al igual que los chicos salieron de la ciudad en busca del grupo en el cual deberían lograr entrar para estar más al tanto de lo que el clan dorado, pues al ser este un clan muy conocido era un blanco sencillo para los necroa y zombrum pero al tener un gran número de fuertes integrantes, sería muy difícil hacerlo caer y aun más con un solare omega de su lado. Tanto como los muchachos, como las chicas tuvieron que volar unas cuantas horas, cuando por fin llegaron a dos lugares, las dragonas a un lugar llamado senda eclipse, y los chicos al monte horu. La senda eclipse era bastante hermosa, pues parecía como si siempre fuera un atardecer además de que el paisaje era muy bonito creando la atmosfera para el momento ideal, pues había varios lagos y árboles muy bellos además las luciérnagas que volaban cerca complementaban los sonidos de la naturaleza.

― este es un lugar hermoso ― dijo Cynder

― el lugar es hermoso, además de tranquilo que es de ayuda a mejorar, en el combate y concentración, este grupo está conformado generalmente por dragonas pero aun así hay varios varones muy lindos, por si gustan probar algo nuevo, además tenemos una alianza con una raza llamada caninon está raza tiene una gran tecnología bastante avanzada como ellos dicen ― dijo Ania, mientras les giñaba a Zory y Cynder que soltaron una risita, por el comentario y asentían por la alianza

Mientras tanto con Prometeo y los demás, llegaron al monte horu, este monte era en realidad un volcán dormido, pero con poca probabilidad de que despierte este lugar era bastante amenazante pero muy tranquilo, además los escenarios que ofrecía el lugar eran bastante interesantes y agradables los ríos de lava que estaban llenos de grandes depósitos de materiales valiosos, además el volcán también era un buen lugar para la ocasión en especial para una noche de invierno este era el lugar ideal.

― el grupo está generalmente conformado por muchas, pero igual también hay más chicos con los puedan hacer amistad, por cierto se les asignara una compañera, con la cual tendrán que entrenar para las misiones que les vienen por delante, además el entrenamiento es único, lo que hacemos es potenciar los músculos dejando una figura delgada la cual nos ayuda a ser más ágiles en muchos aspectos, y otra cosa muchas estarán interesadas en nosotros tres, pues nuestras razas son muy exóticas y hay una alianza con una raza llamada caninon está nos dará gran tecnología, a la cual creo se acostumbraran pues siempre deberán llevar una armadura que posee algunos artilugios, se las conseguiré después del primer nivel del entrenamiento ― explico Hairo

― bien, otra cosa con que lidiar y es que muchas nos llevan persiguiendo mucho ¿o no Spyro? ― se quejo Prometeo

― no me lo recuerdes, vamos hay que formar parte y por lo que escuche este entrenamiento es muy serio ― dijo el dragón púrpura

Fue entonces que después de hablar con la líder del clan que con gusto acepto a Spyro y a Prometeo, y con las chicas fue igual el líder del grupo las acepto con gusto. Los muchachos estuvieron un rato hablando con otros para formar un pequeño grupo de amigos, en un punto Hairo, les pidió a Prometeo y a Spyro que lo acompañaran a la cueva de la líder quien se encontraba hablando con alguien con una figura que a Prometeo le era familiar, al entrar al lugar Prometeo y Spyro quedaron impresionados, al ver a la loba antropomórfica de pelaje azul.

― ¿Rena? ― dijeron Prometeo y Spyro al mismo tiempo

― ¿Qué hay Pro? Spyro ¿qué tal? ― saludo Rena mientras se acercaba a ellos y se agachaba con la intención de darles un abrazo

― veo que ya se cono… espera un momento ¿sus nombres son Prometeo y Spyro? ― pregunto la líder llamada Feuriah de color negro, y vientre morado con ojos verdes, dos cuernos que salían de su cabeza en forma de S, además de otros tres a ambos costados de su cabeza, está dragona tenía un gran parecido con Cynder era increíble el parecido entre ella y Cynder

― si son nuestros nombres ¿Por qué? ― pregunto Prometeo

― pues Hairo solo dijo que había un solare, y un dragón purpura en la ciudad Warfang pero al parecer este solare es un omega, y el dragón purpura es el que salvo al mundo entero, me sorprende que ambos estén en este clan, ustedes dos nos serian de mucha ayuda ― dijo Feuriah

Prometeo y Spyro se miraron pues estaban impresionados de que los conocieran aun tan lejos de la ciudad, pero algo que a Prometeo le extrañaba era que lo conocieran pues ahora mismo era un simple dragón no un dragón tan conocido, como Spyro pero decidió dejar eso de lado e irse para conocer a su compañera que estaría acompañándolo en su entrenamiento y a las misiones que fuera enviado, así que camino por muchos lugares del monte horu hasta que llego a una zona donde era que las parejas de integrantes dormían juntos, sean hombre o mujeres. Así que Prometeo se puso a buscar a una dragona que era su compañera, cuando algo lo embistió y cayó sobre él.

― ¿Prometeo? ― pregunto la dragona que estaba sobre él

― am si ese soy yo, ¿acaso nos conocemos? ― pregunto él dragón gris

― ¿en serio no me recuerdas?, soy yo Azora ― dijo la dragona

― ¡¿Qué?! Pero… te mudaste a la ciudad Terria ¿Qué haces aquí? ― respondió Prometeo mientras abrazaba a Azora y está hacia lo mismo

Azora era de un color beige, de vientre y alas amarillas, ojos azules, dos brazaletes en las muñecas y una delgada gargantilla con un corazón como decoración, ella tenía dos aletas como orejas y la membrana de sus orejas también era amarilla, y tenía un cuerno en la frente que se curveaba hacia atrás, e incluso una cuchilla en la punta de la cola.

― ven vamos a nuestra tienda, ahora somos compañeros en esto ― dijo Azora mientras se separaba y caminaba hasta una tienda sobre un árbol, donde se situaban la mayoría de estás el árbol era bastante grande como para construir una ciudad, entre sus ramas tal vez no tan grande como Warfang pero se podía construir una ciudad en este árbol, Prometeo al ver con la facilidad que Azora trepo al árbol Prometeo decidió mejor usar su tele transportación, para acercarse hasta la rama más cercana y de ahí trepar hasta llegar. Una vez hizo esto entro a la tienda está era bastante grande como para albergar a un dragón adulto lo cual era impresionante, pues la tienda por si sola podría ser una casa pues había varias cosas de una casa entre esas cosas, había un pequeño ventanal y algunas plantas para decorar e incluso había una cama donde perfectamente cabían Prometeo y Azora mientras estuvieran muy pegados.

― (_¿Quién lo diría? Estaré durmiendo, con él dragón más sexy que conozco y nadie podrá quitármelo) _― pensó Azora

― para ser una tienda de campaña es bastante grande ― dijo Prometeo al entrar acompañado de los orbs Delta y Omega

― dínoslo a nosotros ― dijo Delta, que al parecer había perdido su actitud tímida

― bien, durmamos de una vez necesitaremos estar bien descansados para mañana, presiento que el entrenamiento será duro ― dijo Azora mientras se acomodaba en la cama, pero después se levanto y fue hasta la entrada de la tienda donde cerró con una cuerda que creo, pero al ver lo que pasó Prometeo recordó que ella era una lunae pues habían pasado mucho tiempo como amigos y por eso se conocían muy bien ambos conocían cada secreto del otro, esto era algo que Prometeo no había logrado con Zory

― así que estaré rodeado de muchas lunaes, que más puede pasarle a un solare como yo ― dijo Prometeo pero al ver que cometió el error de revelar que es un solare Azora salto de nuevo sobre él

― cierto, eres un solare con suerte pero no te preocupes por eso yo te cubro la espalda, y algo más ― dijo Azora, mientras lo llevaba a la cama para dormir.

Una vez acurrucados, ambos dormían esperando un nuevo día, pero Prometeo y los orbs presentían que algo pasaría entre él y Zory pero decidieron dejarlo de lado hasta que llegara ese momento para resolverlo

** Me pregunto algo, y es lo siguiente, ¿porqué? Estaba viendo mlp mientras jugaba the evil whiting no se sí lo escribí bien pero, meg déjenoslo así bueno lo curioso es que veía un programa para niños mientras mataba monstruos y veía viseras volar por todas partes. Me cag... Que difícil es terminar esta madre en el cel. Olviden eso último hablando de mlp, háganle una visita a Mateoro, y no se preocupen pronto les traeremos el nuevo cap. De nuestro fic y por favor los que estén leyendo mi fic de ratachu, es pokémon pero yo lo llamo así. Ya casi acabo con el cap. Dos sólo no tengan sus lanzacohetes, escopetas, granadas etc. Apuntando a mi cabeza bien soy OmegaSpyro y hasta otra.**


	13. El Destructor Corrompido Parte I

**_El Destructor Corrompido Parte I_**

**Hey ¿Qué tal a todos? Aquí OmegaSpyro, omegas lamento decir esto pero este fic, ya está por terminar pero tranquilos, De hecho este fic es aun más largo por que la historia de nuestro querido Prometeo no termina aquí, sino un poco más delante otra cosa y es que deben estar al pendiente en el perfil, de su omega favorito pues ahí estará algo de información acerca de los fics. Créanme lo van a tener que leer si quieren estar enterados de cuanto llevo del, fic de Ori créanme quedo bastante bien, les he preguntado a muchos de mis amigos, y primos obviamente de mi edad quince… ¿Qué? Si no es broma tengo quince y ya sé que tengo algo de talento para esto, obviamente no mucho pero tengo además gracias a Mateoro he mejorado bien como sea los dejo con el cap.**

Prometeo sentía que algo le acariciaba la cresta de la cabeza, al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que Azora era lo que lo acariciaba.

― tu cresta es muy suave ― dijo la dragona beige mientras acariciaba la cresta entre los cuernos de Prometeo

― lo sé, bien tengo que salir un momento te veo luego ― hablo el solare

Prometeo, salió de la tienda de campaña y dio un salto para llegar al suelo antes de caer de lleno dio un giro en el aire para reducir la velocidad y caer de pie, evitando daños. Una vez hizo esto fue a buscar a Hairo y a Spyro pues ese día recibiría su armadura pero antes de ir se poso sobre la roca más alta donde se sentó y abrió sus alas fue entonces que sus marcas así como sus símbolos comenzaron a brillar con intensidad y de sus ojos una especie de aura dorada salía como si se tratara de llamas saliendo de sus ojos.

Una vez hizo esto miro su pata derecha y creo sus cadenas, eso era algo que hacia seguido pues había veces que se sentía cansado aun que acabara de despertar de una siesta o algo por el estilo, al parecer los solares necesitaban la luz del sol para tener buena salud, y estar de buen ánimo, y era mejor que lo hiciera pues a nadie le gustaría ver a un dragón que puede incinerarte con simplemente lanzarte esa luz dorada de mal humor, y peor aun si se trata de Prometeo pues quien sabe con su poder podría incinerarte con la mirada, si una mirada asesina, volviendo con Prometeo bajo de la roca y fue al lugar donde Feuriah se encontraba hablando con Rena, Hairo y Spyro, una vez entro en la cueva Feuriah les dijo que una vez dentro del clan dorado se quedaran siendo parte de él, aun que no estén en el campamento siempre serán parte de este, los tres aceptaron eso pues aun podían regresar a Warfang con sus familiares, padres o amigos. Rena que había salido un momento regreso en compañía de otro como ella pero por el físico se notaba que era un hombre, de pelaje negro y algunos detalles así como el vientre gris oscuro, su vestimenta era solamente un pantalón negro, al parecer era bueno con las cuchillas al juzgar por algunos cuchillos que tenia colgados de su pantalón.

― bien aquí tienen sus armaduras, por cierto Prometeo tu armadura al igual que la de Hairo, fueron muy complicadas de construir así que cuídala bien ― dijo Rena

― te diré algo tu armadura tiene otras armas escondidas, no será problema que las encuentres, si te quedas sin tus poderes úsalas créeme las necesitaras ― dijo el otro lobo

― gracias por decírmelo, por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ― pregunto Prometeo

― me llamo Yugo un placer amigo ― respondió el lobo

― bien vámonos tenemos trabajo que hacer ― dijo Rena

― bien vamos ― respondió Yugo

Una vez Rena y Yugo se fueron, Prometeo le pregunto a Feuriah por que tuvieron que irse si ellos le enseñarían a ponerse la armadura, fue entonces que Feuriah le dijo que todos los miembros del clan tienen misiones sean novatos o no. Así que después de hablar un rato Spyro y Prometeo descubrieron como ponerse las armaduras, la de Spyro era muy similar a aquella que uso para pelear en la guerra la cual le daba control sobre el aliento furia, la de Prometeo era diferente a muchas otras, pues la armadura tenía un casco alargado, dos salientes cubrían el hocico de Prometeo el casco se doblaba hacia arriba en la parte de atrás dejando descubierta la nuca de Prometeo, los cuernos y la cresta de él sobre salían del casco, sin embargo su visibilidad no se veía afectada por el casco que cubría toda su cabeza, la armadura también tenía dos brazaletes similares a los que Zory le dio pero estos cubrían hasta los ante brazos, había un parte que cubría el pecho de Prometeo está no era muy grande, sobre la cola también había una pieza no muy grande en los muslos de Prometeo también tenía armadura estos cubrían solamente sus muslos, Prometeo aun usaba los brazaletes que Zory le dio bajo la armadura estos al estar debajo de la armadura no sufrirían daño alguno.

― te queda bien, aun que no cubra tus marcas los zombrum y necroa te reconocen por ellas, pero igual la armadura te ayudara a defenderte y protegerte ― dijo Hairo

― si tu lo dices ― respondió Prometeo en tono triste

― ¿Te pasa algo? ― pregunto su hermano pero Prometeo solo se quedo en silencio pasó un momento de silencio incomodo

― perdí a Zory, eso me pasa aun me extraña porque paso esto, ella y yo éramos inseparables pero todo cambio de un momento a otro ― respondió Prometeo

― espero no lastimarte pero debes olvidarla, en este lugar hay muchas más lunae que pueden interesarte, un ejemplo tu compañera Azora ― dijo Hairo

Fue entonces que algo en Prometeo cambio algo se rompió, Prometeo tomo una mirada seria y fría, Prometeo tomo la posición que siempre debió tener fue entonces que Prometeo salió de la cueva de Feuriah, sin decir nada al salir se encontró con Azora.

― esa armadura te hace ver, muy bien ― dijo Azora

― gracias por el cumplido ― respondió Prometeo

― ven demos a un paseo ― sugirió la dragona, con una sonrisa

Prometeo asintió en respuesta así fue entonces que ambos se fueron a explorar el monte del cual no muy lejos había un pequeño bosque, fue ahí donde entraron para pasar el rato y recuperar todo esos años de amistad que perdieron, pero no sabían que algo o más bien alguien los observaba se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de Lunae Zory, quien al parecer estaba acompañada de Ania y Cynder, estas dos intentaban el evitar reírse al ver como Zory gruñía con cada movimiento de Azora que tocaba a Prometeo así que Cynder y Ania decidieron irse a un lugar donde Zory no escuchara sus risas, pero se dio cuenta y se fue con ellas.

― parece que tienes competencia de nuevo ― dijo Cynder después de su ataque de risa

― vaya, así que Prometeo tiene a muchas locas por el ― dijo Ania

― sí, si como sea, el punto es que yo soy la única que tiene a Prometeo lo conozco bien del todo hasta llegue a bueno se los explico luego, pero él es solo mío así como Spyro y Hairo son sus novios, Prometeo es el mío y me lo están robando ― decía Zory sumamente molesta y al ser una lunae pues su color de ojos cambiaba a su estado emocional y como estaba enojada, pues su color de ojos cambio a un rojo profundo.

― Zory, cálmate tal vez tu debas hacer lo mismo hay que cambiar quien sabe tal vez haya alguien mejor que Prometeo por lo que veo, él ya no tiene interés en ti ― dijo Ania, cuando vio a Prometeo salir volando cerca y después de un momento Azora también salió de entre las ramas de los árboles y se quedo ahí volando un momento antes de bajar la cabeza y retirarse también

― o en ninguna otra por lo que acabo de ver ― dijo Ania

Zory al ver como simplemente Prometeo se retiro, y dejo a Azora ahí sola le daba algo de esperanza para conquistar nuevamente a su novio, la noche se puso más oscura y más fría así que todas volvieron a su campamento, fue entonces que cuando las tres entraron en su habitación Zory se acostó en su cama y se quedó dormida, pensando en alguna forma de conquistar nuevamente a Prometeo. Al día siguiente Zory despertó, al levantarse se dio cuenta de que Cynder, y Ania no estaban en la habitación así que salió de la habitación y al salir al del pequeño campamento situado, en la senda eclipse al salir se percato de que todos los integrantes en el grupo, estaban muy agitados además de que se sentían leves temblores mientras caminaba se topo con Cynder.

― ¿Qué está pasando?, ¿Por qué todos están tal alterados? ― pregunto la dragona blanca

― es difícil de explicar, pero ¿sientes esos temblores? ― dijo Cynder

― si desde que desperté, los he sentido no creería que fueran mis patas ― respondió Zory

― bueno, recuerdas que te había contado todo lo que pasé con Spyro, bueno pues al parecer los necroa y zombrum lograron corromper al destructor y quieren usarlo para matarte a ti y a Prometeo ― respondió Cynder

― ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo es que han llegado tan lejos?! Y también como lograron corromperlo y usarlo a su favor ―

Antes de que Cynder logrará contestar, algo cayó cerca de ellas era una especie de capullo de roca, que se abrió y de él salieron dos necroa y un zombrum al parecer liderándolos, fue entonces que aparecieron más de ellos y atacaron.

Mientras tanto en el monte horu, Prometeo caminaba tranquilamente por el lugar cuando una criatura enorme dio un paso muy cerca de él, casi terminaba aplastado al mirar hacia arriba vio a la criatura que era enorme, al parecer hecha de roca con algunas partes con hierva fue entonces que zombrums y necroas aparecieron y atacaron directamente a Prometeo, quien fácilmente los destruyo gracias a su poder solare, creó un martillo con el cual literalmente demolió a todos sus oponentes con un solo golpe, así que Prometeo se tele transportó al campamento para informar, acerca de lo que pasó una vez informado esto Spyro convenció a Feuriah para regresar a Warfang así que Prometeo, Spyro y Hairo se fueron directamente a Warfang donde fueron a encontrarse con los guardianes para mencionarles la situación, pero al llegar se dieron cuenta de que Zory, Cynder y Ania habían llegado antes, los guardianes les dieron la orden de ir y detener al destructor temporalmente, así que los seis dragones se fueron a donde vieron al destructor pero al salir de la ciudad se dieron cuenta de que el destructor, se acercaba con gran rapidez pues al ser tan grande era obvio que no tardaría mucho en llegar, así que todos idearon un plan.

― bien debemos, distraerlo mientras buscamos una forma de frenarlo temporalmente así que será mejor que algunos lo distraigamos ― decía Hairo

― Prometeo tu y yo, vamos ― dijo Zory, Prometeo solo la miro y asintió en respuesta así que ambos se fueron a distraerlo, mientras los demás ideaban una forma de frenarlo temporalmente para entrar y destruir la fuente del destructor, pero no pasó mucho tiempo cuando Rena acompañada de Yugo llegaron al lugar y al ver como los dragones enfrentaban a los necroas y zombrums, ellos dos se les unieron no sin antes pedir ayuda, a otros caninon que no tardaron en llegar en sus moderno y tecnológicos transportes, desde el punto de vista de los dragones claro.

― veo que necesitan ayuda, ¿En qué les ayudamos? ― pregunto Rena

― tendrás algo con que frenar al destructor como para destruirlo ― pregunto Hairo

― tenemos algo que se llama nitrógeno, es un gas que congela muchas superficies, así que llamen a todos los dragones de hielo, para ayudarnos ― explico Rena mientras que Hairo junto con Ania se fueron a buscar a todos los dragones con el elemento hielo, entre ellos se encontraba Ciril y Spyro, ya que ambos controlaban el elemento. Mientras Prometeo y Zory distraían a la enorme criatura, mientras evitaban disparos de energía causados por los zombrum, y necroa mientras ambos hablaban

― escucha, quiero disculparme por lo que hice, no creí que fuera a herirte de esa forma ― dijo Zory

― ya estabas perdonada no puedo estar enfadado contigo, ni un momento además para ser honesto, hasta…bueno…me da vergüenza el admitirlo pero…llore por todo aquello ― respondió Prometeo, mientras evitaba un rayo de los zombrum que lanzó el rayo por su boca.

**POV Zory**

Al escuchar eso me arrepentí mucho de haberle insultado de esa forma, además no era su culpa, el no tener tiempo para mí pues los guardianes lo necesitaban, todos es un nuevo héroe que nació para ayudar a aquellos que no pueden hacer mucho, es entonces que decidí dejarlo, él no merece que alguien lo tenga atado tanto tiempo. Ha dormido conmigo, me ha abrazado y hasta lo he besado y algo más así que, lo dejaré libre de mis garras el aun tiene muchas cosas por las que pasar ahora mismo.

**Hasta aquí este nuevo cap. Omegas espero lo hayan disfrutado, el fin se acerca, pero quedan unos tres cap. Más así que calma esto es solo el comienzo. Otra cosa que quiero decirles y tanto a Mateoro como a mí nos afecta, es que alguien en la app conocida como wattpad, tienen nuestros fics. Cosa que no está permitida además esas historias tienen derechos de autor, así que si encuentran a alguien con nuestros fics, en alguna otra página o en alguna app, no somos nosotros. Si alguno de ustedes quiere hacer algo así primero necesitara nuestro permiso para hacerlo, dejen un comentario o PM si quieren hacer algo así, total dejo de hablar pues este sería otro aviso así que espero verlos en el siguiente cap. Soy OmegaSpyro y hasta otra.**


	14. El Destructor Corrompido Parte II

El Destructor Corrompido Parte II

POV Zory

Las cosas se veían cada vez peor, Prometeo y yo no podríamos evitar tantos ataques directos, aun que pudiéramos resistir un rato más en el aire tendríamos que aterrizar en el destructor después de todo es lo más cerca que tenemos, y si aterrizamos ahí pues prácticamente tendríamos a un ejército zombrum y necroa contra nosotros dos. No queria arriesgar a Prometeo, y yo tampoco así que solo teníamos esa opción.

POV Normal

Las cosas no se veían bien, pero no tardaron nada los demás dragones y caninon en ayudar, pues aun que los caninon tuvieran sus aeronaves revoloteando alrededor del destructor y estos dispararan con la esperanza de distraerlo tiempo suficiente, pero no pasó mucho tiempo cuando el destructor no lograba moverse, cuando este miro abajo se dio cuenta de que sus piernas estaban congeladas hasta el punto de que no pudiera dar ningún pasó sin perder una parte de sus piernas además de que el hecho que Prometeo que antes de formar parte del Clan Dorado, Prometeo había aprendido a manipular técnicamente por completo sus poderes solare pues logro crear manos hechas de sus poderes, estas eran de gran tamaño y eran doradas además de que se podía ver atraves de estas, eran lo suficientemente grande como para agarrar al destructor por las piernas, pero en lugar de hacer eso, las uso para abrir la boca de la enorme bestia la cual dragones y caninon congelaron para permitirle a Prometeo arrancar la quijada de la criatura, pues parecía que por la corrupción este había desarrollado la capacidad de disparar un rayo negro pues este lo uso contra una de las aeronaves de los caninon y algunos dragones que habían cerca pero estos igual murieron, al parecer el rayo les absorbía la vida pero con arrancarle la quijada era bastante probable que este no lograra disparar semejante rayo.

― vamos arráncale ya la quijada ― decía la dragona blanca

― es más difícil de lo que crees, parece una roca enorme, espera ¡eso es lo que es! ― se quejo Prometeo pues aun que el tener su forma bípeda y tener el aura dorada rodeando sus manos le dieran un poco más de fuerza, no era suficiente para arrancarle la quijada pues la bestia oponía resistencia obviamente, nadie quiere que le arranquen la boca u hocico en este caso ¿cierto?.

Mientras la bestia presionaba mas sus fauces, Psycho, junto con otros cinco dragones entre ellos dos dragonas, sonreían maliciosamente los seis sacaron un cristal negro y al unir los seis pequeños se formo uno más grande, una vez el cristal formado el orb Meta, apareció y tomo una forma con la cual disparo un rayo, al cristal una vez hecho esto el rayo impacto en Prometeo que cuando recibió el rayo Prometeo se en congio, en el suelo cuando dos tentáculos salieron de su espalda, sus costillas, parte de su cráneo, su brazo derecho entero mostraba sus huesos, varios huesos de sus alas se mostraban, e incluso sus ojos cambiaron a ser totalmente rojos, sus marcas cambiaron a blanco. Prometeo tenia una de sus fases oscuras, así que levanto vuelo hasta el destructor y con ingenio se adentro en las entrañas de la enorme bestia pero al estar dentro se dio cuenta sobre que la corrupción en el destructor era muy grave, tantas cadenas negras, y cristales negros por todas partes, así que Prometeo salió de la bestia para toparse con una enorme máquina construida por los caninon, está tenía el mismo tamaño que el destructor además parecía tener armas cuerpo a cuerpo integradas.

― Rena vete de aquí tu creación no resistirá ― dijo Prometeo con voz distorsionada y sombría

― dos cosas, me alegro que aun tengas conciencia y dos aguantara pero aun está en proceso de construcción pero son momentos desesperantes la usaré pero cubre mi espalda literalmente, con esa transformación te será sencillo ― respondió Rena atraves de un aparato que amplificaba su voz, para Prometeo aun era un tanto extraña la tecnología de los caninon aun que su armadura tuviera algo de aquella moderna tecnología no dejaba de ser eso una simple armadura, Prometeo voló hasta la espalda de la maquina pero al mirar bien vio un enjambre entero de zombrum al parecer estos podían cambiar conforme la energía negra que posean.

Prometeo creo dos clones suyos, y así como el también podían realizar acciones por cuenta propia, así que los tres Prometeos volaron lanzando ráfagas de fuego negro, humo para distraer, pesadilla para frenarlos, y los haces dorados para destruirlos del todo, no paso mucho tiempo cuando Spyro, Cynder, Hairo, Kayluz, Inferno, Dante, Night, Shyny, Artik, Raven, Ania y Zory se le unieron enfrentaron a todos los zombrum, que ahora eran un ejército entero pero de no contar con los orbs no hubieran logrado defender a Rena, además de que Prometeo consiguió crear un tercer orb este era el orb Sigma, al parecer le permitía a Prometeo que sus habilidades y golpes fueran más fuertes.

― lo logramos, los detuvimos ahora solo falta detener al destructor ― dijo Hairo Al voltearse vieron como el destructor había atravesado la máquina de Rena que logro salir de la máquina se poso sobre la muralla de la ciudad, al ver esto todos excepto Prometeo que ya no se encontraba ahí volando con los demás quedaron boquiabiertos, de la nada un enorme ser al parecer hecho de sombras, se levanto y después de eso plataformas de piedra y demás, comenzaron a levitar y en una de estas se encontraba Prometeo aun trasformado.

La bestia negra al parecer estaba dormida pero cuando Prometeo abrió los ojos soltó una carcajada malvada, la bestia hizo lo mismo fue entonces que al ver eso gran parte de la ciudad comenzó a volar fuera del lugar pues creían que esas dos bestias lo destruirían todo, pero no fue así Prometeo controlando a la bestia negra golpeo al destructor en la cara, después de eso la bestia negra le atravesó un brazo con uno de los cientos de tentáculos que tenía en la espalda y después con la cola el destructor fue tomado por el cuello la bestia negra se lo acerco para después tomarlo por la quijada e intento rompérsela pero el destructor se defendía golpeando un costado de la bestia negra que está al recibir el golpe, Prometeo lo sentía hay que decir que era muy doloroso, fue entonces que Prometeo usando los tentáculos en su espalda para controlar a los de la bestia negra los clavo en la espalda del destructor, después de eso la bestia negra creo dos garras que salían de la muñeca atravesó el pecho del destructor y este al abrir la boca soltando un rugido de dolor le rompieron la quijada arrancándosela en el proceso después de eso el destructor consiguió liberarse y retroceder, Prometeo se poso sobre una de las plataformas de piedra y hablo con una distorsionada y demoniaca voz.

― ¿aun continuaras tu pelea? no puedes detener a este demonio, soy mucho más fuerte y poderoso que todos una vez termine contigo los dominare y seré coronado como un dios ― después de eso el dragón comenzó a reír demoniacamente, pero después de un momento Prometeo comenzó a retorcerse cayendo la suelo dolorido en el subconsciente de Prometeo se libraba una batalla en su contra parte malvada

― no creas que te dejaré seguir controlando mi cuerpo, tu solo eres otro como yo pero no eres yo ― dijo Prometeo molesto para después disparar un haz dorado el cual fue interceptado por un haz negro

― no puedes contra mí soy el verdadero, no lo entiendes está es tu conciencia si me ves es porque yo soy tú no hay nadie más como tú, yo soy tú, siempre debió ser así y siempre lo será ― dijo un Prometeo negro con ojos rojos y grandes garras en sus muñecas varios tentáculos saliendo de su espalda, y dejando al descubierto parte de su esqueleto y después lanzo un haz negro Pero el haz negro no fue suficiente contra un escudo que Prometeo creó así fue que creando sus espadas atravesó a su lado oscuro destruyéndolo y tomado control sobre su forma oscura, y su cuerpo.

Fuera de la mente de Prometeo el destructor estaba a punto de golpear la plataforma donde Prometeo estaba tirado, fue entonces que se tele transporto a otra plataforma de piedra donde tomo control sobre la criatura negra está se levanto y con un golpe hizo que el destructor retrocediera mucha distancia ahí fue cuando la bestia negra controlada por Prometeo usando las dos garras saliendo de su muñeca atravesó al destructor y después las abrió violentamente partiendo al destructor, antes de que este cayera la bestia negra se desintegro rodeando lo restos del destructor y todos y cada uno de los fragmentos restantes del destructor fueron desintegrados dejando una linda lluvia de pétalos dorados cayendo.

Dos semanas de lo ocurrido los guardianes hablaron seriamente con Tempo y Zonoya quienes eran los tutores de Prometeo.

― de eso nada, Prometeo se quedará ―

― perderán respeto de muchos dragones incluso algunos tal vez se vayan dejando la ciudad Warfang desierta, muchos topos también están en contra de esto ―

― lo sentimos pero Prometeo debe irse es una amenaza mucho más grande de lo que pensábamos ―respondió Ciril a Tempo y Zonoya

— las cosas deben ser así Prometeo es muy fuerte podrá soportarlo ― dijo Terrador

― ¡Terrador! Es solo un niño, no pasará mucho tiempo hasta que muera por frio o que lo atrapen y asesinen, sabes que hay muchos caza recompensas que lo buscan el solo no podrá con todo eso ― respondió Tempo encarando a Terrador algo que no se veía muy seguido aun que Terrador fuera un guardián, el desafiar a Tempo era algo que le saldría caro pues arriesgaba el perder ambas alas

― lo siento mucho Tempo pero no puedo arriesgar a toda la ciudad has visto lo que los zombrum y necroas son capases de hacer quien hubiera pensado que corromperían al destructor y nos atacaron a todos por Prometeo, lo buscan el posee un gran poder podrá con lo que tenga que enfrentar ― respondió Ciril, Volteer por su parte no quería tener nada que ver con ello en su lugar estaba con Prometeo en el balcón del templo

― escucha hijo las cosas están muy feas en este momento, Terrador y Ciril están intimidados por el poder de esas cosas, pero no saben que tenemos una buena defensa contra ellos, Prometeo no te consideres un monstruo maligno, eres un monstruo que es un héroe ― decía Volteer de forma calmada

― como un monstruo puede ser bueno, soy la pesadilla de muchos el terror de otros, con solo verme muchos se alejan de mí dejándome… solo… mi peor miedo es el que siempre sufro… el no tener nada es por eso que haría mucho por alguien a quien yo le importe… busco ser reconocido como otro dragón normal solo que con la única diferencia de que tengo poderes sobre naturales y demasiado peligrosos hasta para mi… ahora que falta que den la orden de ejecutarme… o desterrarme solo eso haría falta ― respondió Prometeo con tristeza Fue en ese entonces que las puertas del balcón se abrieron Terrador y Ciril junto con algunos guardias salieron al balcón, una vez todos salieron los guardias rodearon a Prometeo este asustado intento salir volando, pero un guardia piso sus colas evitando que levantara vuelo, después de eso Ciril inmovilizo a Prometeo después de eso creo una estaca de hielo la cual se quedo flotando en el aire mientras que Terrador hablo.

― aun que no me parezca correcto debes ser ejecutado, no podemos arriesgar a la ciudad y mucho menos al planeta entero, el poder que posees es demasiado fuerte podrías incinerar el mundo tu solo, espero lo entiendas Prometeo pero no podemos permitirte dejarte vivo eres una total amenaza para todos inclusive para ti ― hablo el dragón verde Ciril quería hacerlo rápido e indoloro la estaca de hielo atravesaría a gran velocidad la cabeza de Prometeo pero antes de que la estaca llegara a la frente de Prometeo está se destruyo la temperatura del lugar aumento considerablemente después de eso un pulso dorado empujo a todos excepto a Volteer, Prometeo estaba rodeado de una aura dorada, los tres orbs aparecieron cada uno aun con forma de orbe les salieron tres brazos los orbs y Prometeo estaban decididos a defenderse no permitirían ser ejecutados, si Prometeo muere los orbs también Prometeo levanto vuelo y con las cadenas sujeto a los guardias y los lanzo a la calle después de eso uso su guadaña para golpear el suelo, creando una honda de energía que dejaría cansados a todos los que estuvieran en un radio de cien metros, una vez esto hecho Prometeo aterrizo con su forma bípeda.

― ¿quieres un peligro para el mundo?, te mostrare lo que es un peligro para el mundo pero será en otro momento aun que quieras no conseguirás mi cabeza fácilmente, cuando los zombrum y necroas destruyan la ciudad no vengan suplicando ayuda por qué no la tendrán ― gruño Prometeo y levanto vuelo, Zory que pasaba por la zona vio a Prometeo salir volando parecía ciertamente molesto trato de seguirlo pero gracias a sus habilidades Solare salió volando a gran velocidad al punto que con bastante esfuerzo un dragón de viento lo alcanzaría.

Al darse cuenta de que no podría alcanzarlo se rindió y aterrizo fuera de la ciudad, entonces escucho algo camino por el bosque cercano a la ciudad, adentrándose un poco más de lo que conocía fue entonces que llego hasta un cristal negro.

Hasta aquí este nuevo cap. Se acabó el primer fic, lo doy por terminado el siguiente serán los flash backs, en orden déjeme en los comentarios como los acomodaron ustedes, también sus opiniones del fic. Espero verlos pronto en otro fic de Spyro, tengan algo en cuenta esto aun no termina. Soy OmegaSpyro y hasta otra nos vemos.


End file.
